It's Only Forever
by Stylus Known
Summary: Jareth is outside the Labyrinth, with no memory of how to get through Will Sarah help him? Why does she not trust him? My first fanfic, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**H**i and welcome to my first fanfic ever! Please, please comment- if anything comes to mind for improving my story, please say!

**D**isclaimer- I don't own anything in this story, not the Labyrinth, etc- however much I wish I did.

**It's Only Forever, **Chapter 1, by Stylus Known.

* * *

Jareth looked out upon the Labyrinth, shrouded in the strange orange light, populated by the goblins he ruled over. Albeit reluctantly.Three crystals spun in his hand. Turning, turning. His face seemed passive, slightly snide even but his mind was whirling. With a twitch of his fingers the crystals came to a halt. He clenched his hand...and they were gone.He was thinking of the girl. She had come into his Labyrinth, which he had crafted with his own gloved hand, held together with magic and curses, populated with strange beings and goblins, she had come and defied him. And he had fallen. Back to his own reality, back to the Labyrinth. He returned to this castle, crystal in hand. And he watched.

Toby lay in his bed, grinning. His fifth birthday had come and passed three weeks ago, and his parents out. That meant it was Sarah babysitting.

"A story, Sarah. The story again!" he tugged at her sleeve, grinning.

"I just told it to you."

"Again!"

"How about a new one, then bedtime, ok?"

Toby weighed the matter in his mind carefully. He nodded, sitting back down on his pillow. He had graduated from the cot and now had his own bed, in the corner of Sarah's room. Her parents were surprised that she didn't give more of an argument against it- she was eighteen this year, after all. But she put up with him a lot better- since that strange night...

Sarah leaned against Toby's bedpost.

"You might know this one already. Once, not so long ago- when you were smaller, when you were a baby,"

Toby frowned. As a five year old he regarded that fact that he was once a baby with contempt.

"There was once a girl who was angry. She was angry at her step-mother and her brother, who never stopped crying. She did something very stupid, and wished that the Goblin King would take him away." Toby listened, his head dropping as she recounted her story to him, smiling at the memories. Toby fell, finally, asleep. Sarah continued, almost angrily.

"And then she found Toby in a strange room. She found him, and Jareth found her. He sang to her, sang to the girl he had danced with...who he hated and loved, who had defeated him. But she found her brother, she found him. But he offered her something instead, something she didn't think over, but she had no choice. He loved her. He said so, at least. When she got home later she realised that he had done so much..." a single tear fell. It landed on Toby's cheek. She wiped her own angrily, and turned to her mirror.

She let out a strangled scream. Eyes, from the darkness she saw eyes. Mismatched eyes...she turned. It was nothing.

Jareth stared into the crystal, cheek on hand, face passive as he watched her. She stared back through the mirror. As she was about to draw breath to scream again he put two fingers over his lips with a half smile.

"Have you forgotten me Sarah?" She stood back abruptly, her chair falling back- Toby stirred and murmured in his sleep. The eyes moved to look past her and fell upon Toby.

"Has Toby forgotten me? For I see you have not."

Sarah stood wordless at the sudden reappearance of Jareth, the Goblin King.

"And I have not forgotten you."

Sarah shook her head, backing away slowly from the mirror.

"Where are you?"

A sour look passed his face.

"Outside the Labyrinth. Thanks to you, Sarah. "

Sarah shook her head, but stopped moving.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Very well, goodbye."

"No!" Sarah said, without thinking. "Are you ok?"

A hand appeared in the mirror, beckoning. Sarah turned to Toby and held his shoulder, rasing her arm as if fending off an invisible enemy. She felt Jareth's presence...this was all too weird. She felt sick and dizzy; all she could see were the eyes in the mirror, looking into her own. Then everything was over. She opened her eyes, surprised to find that they were shut.

The first thing she noticed was orange light. Strange orange light. Light she knew. The next thing she noticed was she was sitting on Toby's bed, and Toby was in it. He was still sleeping. But she wasn't in her room. And someone was watching her. Someone she knew. She was in the strange lands, of desert and ruin outside the Labyrinth.

"Welcome back" She spun around. There he was, sitting atop a bundle of tree roots, looking...exactly the same. She assumed he was immortal, but to see him exactly the same freaked her.

Toby woke with a murmur, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Jareth looked past her and half smiled. "My you have grown, Toby."

Toby looked at the strange man and looked around.

"Is that the Goblin King, Sarah? The one you danced with?" Sarah turned. "I thought you were asleep!"

"I was, mostly." She turned in embarrassment to Jareth.

"Toby do you remember me?" he said, ignoring her. Toby slowly shook his head.

"I remember your voice."

Jareth nodded and looked away. Sarah turned to him.

"Why have you taken us here? Take us back, now!"

Jareth didn't move, he seemed to be ignoring her completely.

Toby rose from the bed, dragging the cover along with him. He was five, short for his age with slight traces of puppy fat not yet gone. He trundled over to Jareth and poked his in the arm. Jareth, with an easy movement, pulled Toby onto his lap and looked at him. "Well you have grown. When I saw you last you were a baby, you were so small." Toby shrugged this off and said in a confidential whisper,

"My sister told me about you. She said she didn't like you, and then she said she liked you then I fell asleep for a while then..." Jareth shook his head. "Shhh...She wouldn't like you telling me that. She would get annoyed."

Toby nodded.

"You took me, didn't you?"

Jareth was surprised at Toby's depth of comprehension.

"Only because I had to."

Sarah was being royally ignored; she watched the two for a while but broke in.

"Jareth take us back."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I wish you to."

"I still cannot."

"Why?"

"Until I get back to the castle I cannot."

Sarah shook her head. "Explain." She said bluntly, caring no longer for manners. Jareth smiled his smug smile, head on his side and said to Toby,

"Sleep." Toby immediately did, his head flopped to one side. A deep magical sleep.

"When you rejected my gift, when you defied me I lost the right to rule the castle. To regain that I must go through the Labyrinth, with only a shadow of m magic to help me. I...need your help."

Sarah sat down next to him and frowned. He had no right to take her in and out of her world like that, but she believed him when he said that he could not.

"I got through once, and you know the Labyrinth back to front, you made it, and if we've got Hoggle's help...I guess we could make it."

"You agree then? You will help me?'  
Sarah could see from the distant look in his eyes how much it hurt his pride to ask for anything. But she was angry at him, but she had no choice...she had no idea what to think. She yawned, sleepy- he had taken her at night, after all. He turned to her.

"Sleep" he said, before she could protest. She sank into a sleep, leaning down against him. He looked at her, half with distaste, and half with the sad love he had put up with for so long...he barely knew what to think. His goblins had forgotten him- they would until he arrived at the castle.

He stayed awake and kept watch, holding in his hand a crystal, singing softly into the night.

Toby woke, and struggled out of the arms of who-ever he was leaning against. As a child of five he felt vaguely annoyed, but he accepted what had happened- he even believed it. He turned back to see Jareth, as watchful as the night before staring in silence.

"I'm hungry." He said. Jareth turned to him. A crystal appeared in his hands. It appeared to be changing into a fruit; a peach...Toby looked at it and felt immediately hungry.

"Would you like this, Toby?" Jareth said, an almost cruel smile appearing on his face. Toby reached forth to get it, and Jareth passed him the fruit. Toby smiled, it smelled as good as it looked- plump and delicious...He put it to his mouth, about to bite...

Sarah woke slowly. She sensed, rather then heard Toby struggle out of Jareth's grip. She knew exactly where she was- she remained still. When she opened her sore eyes she realised what was happening.

She let out a strangled "No!" but decided instantly action was better than words. She leapt forth and hit the fruit out of Toby's hand taking the piece out of his mouth-ignoring his protests.

She turned on Jareth.

"How dare you, how dare you give that to him? He is five years old. _Five years old!_ "She turned to Toby.

"Toby, I want you to eat nothing that this man...person..." she stopped for a moment, unsure. Jareth was merely amused by her confusion. "Don't eat anything he gives you, ok Toby? I'll find you some food. Don't worry. Then we'll get out of here, ok?"

* * *

Oh, and by the way, if anyone happens to be free and willing to be a beta, I would love a beta- the person who said they would seems to have disappeared.

Thanks again,

Stylus.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I've had a few sick days (not sick days, I was really sick. I had the flu. So there.) So i've worked on this quite a bit, and have included some darker stuff further on. Firstly- I know Jareth is out of character, but it's really hard to prtray him when he's not in charge, and not hostile. So when he's in charge, he'll sound a little more...real. Secondly- Come on people, it's not that hard. It's not too hard to review. Please? It's my first fanfic, so any thoughts would be appreciated. Thirdly thank you to those who did review, you guys rock!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the People, places or names in this work. Blah di blah.

* * *

She turned on Jareth.

"How dare you, how dare you give that to him? He is five years old. _Five years old!_ "She turned to Toby.

"Toby, I want you to eat nothing that this man...person..." she stopped for a moment, unsure. Jareth was merely amused by her confusion. "Don't eat anything he gives you, ok Toby? I'll find you some food. Don't worry. Then we'll get out of here, ok?"

As Toby nodded distractedly, she knew he didn't realise that Jareth was trying to do him harm. She was still groggy from the sleep, and found she was hungry herself.

"Why do you need us here?"

"Listen, Sarah. I am not going to bargain with you. You will accompany me to the end of the Labyrinth. "

"But still, why do you need us? You can just disappear and reappear in the castle. You made this Labyrinth; you know how to get there..."

Jareth twisted his lips in a wry half smile.

"I don't exactly...remember."

"That's great. Just great. You don't remember? Well I got through once; I can get through again, despite you. At least Toby might help." So saying she looked back across the Labyrinth, that twisted maze of thought.

"Come on." She grabbed Toby's hand and made her way down the hill, followed silently by Jareth, his cloak trailing on the hillside, his face pensive.

"This will go very bad, very quickly. The Labyrinth is worse since you last solved it..." He said to himself.

She approached the walls, looking around. Toby pointed at a strange figure, making his way towards them. "Wassat?"

"What I was looking for." said Sarah smiling. "It's Hoggle!" She ran towards him.

"Oh hey Sarah." He said, as if nothing had changed since the first day she had met him. He was still keeping the apparent fairy plague down.

"So this is the kid you were lookin for huh? Looks a bit bigger than a ba..." he cut off, turning to look at Jareth. Jareth smiled a cruel smile and looked Hoggle in the eye. Hoggle looked at Sarah.

"You be careful Sarah, You be real careful."

Sarah nodded.

"Hoggle, can you show me the door, please?"

"'course. I can't do anything else, not with him here. But Sarah, you be careful, ok? Remember,"

Jareth looked up sharply.

"quiet, Hogbrain. Be silent now!"

"he can't answer you with a lie, you remember that. If he's here I gotta go on, but you look after the kid."

Sarah nodded, slightly taken aback. She turned and was again surprised by the appearance of a door. Jareth took a sudden breath, as though he too was surprised. Toby took no notice. Sarah took a deep breath. "Come on you two, let's go." She stepped through the door.

"Damn Higgle." Muttered Jareth.

Sound seemed deader within the Labyrinth. Muffled, and strangely ...Sarah had no idea. Memories flooded back as she looked at the seemingly endless corridors, her mind was playing tricks with her already- and with Jareth, it seemed. He looked left, and right, and left again, pursing his lips.

Toby clung to her shirt hem.

"Lets go." She said, striding in the same direction she had started so many years ago.

"So you can't tell me a lie?" she said, as she walked with Toby down the corridor.

"That is true."

"Oh."

Jareth walked irresolutely, following Sarah until he had to ask. (10 minutes his stubbornness lasted.)

"Why are we following this passage? It doesn't look like it's ever going to end."

"It doesn't look that way, no. But you're not looking in the right way. Come on, Toby- don't trip on that branch."

Jareth looked around. How could he look in a different way?

"You tell me, Sarah."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"Follow me." She turned, and seemed to walk strait into the wall. Jareth followed, stooping to hold Toby's hand. Toby pulled away, unsure.

Sarah stepped out into the real maze, the strange ephemeral changing maze.

"We can only follow our noses here, and we can only hope to meet those strange doors..."

Toby pointed at a little red arrow, pointing in an opposite direction to the castle, which she could see nearly on her left shoulder.

"I left that there; do you remember that, Jareth? Don't follow them, this maze changes. The tiles move- it's a horrible place."

"Really? I quite like it."

"Anyway, I'm hungry, and Toby is too. Do you remember where we can find food?"

"No. But I can make you some."

"Unfortunately, you've just destroyed any trust I had in you. So I'll try and find a friend who can help. Toby, if you see two doors, then tell me. I'll look out for food. Jareth...just follow Toby."

Jareth, fuming at this point, hid his anger and tamely followed Toby, who followed Sarah.

"Right."

Sarah stepped forwards, Toby running in front of her.

And suddenly, Toby was not there. Sarah stopped.

"Toby!' she yelled, running forwards, panicking- where had he gone? Jareth caught her arm as she realised she was teetering on the edge of a hole that Toby had obviously fallen into.

"Toby!" she screamed and wrestled off his grip, she ran straight into the hole, and fell into the darkness.

"Fool!" said Jareth, looking down. It had all happened so quickly. Sighing he leapt after her.

* * *

Ok, the dark chapter is coming up. I've already written it, but I might give it a little time to sit. Thanks so much for reading, please review!

Thanks,

Stylus.


	3. Chapter 3

**W**ell here is the third update- and I hope I have not strayed too far from the idea of the Labyrinth, I just wanted somewhere new- I've tried to keep it in the style of the Labyrinth, but I'm not sure about it...Anyways, thanks for the reviews so far.

**D**isclaimer- I don't own anything. Anywhere, anytime...nothing, ya hear?

* * *

Toby, Sarah and Jareth fell. Sarah wondered what had possessed her to follow Toby. She was barely conscious of screaming as she fell into the darkness, into the cold air.

Flashing lights, she turned around and around, dizzy. She saw flashes of images, Toby falling through the hole, Jareth, above her- falling. His face seemed calm, his eyes looking into hers like no others...they fell through the tunnel as she dreamed.

_She slowed and was caught gently by Jareth, light seemed to stream around her, the water seemed solid as she danced. She danced with him, twirling in the strange darkness, Jareth turned her, his eyes closed, lowering her..._

She hit the water with a cracking noise, and sank like a stone. Jareth, likewise, fell into the icy water- the light above them shut out, leaving them in darkness. Sarah sank beside Jareth, into the dark cold water. Sarah's eyes were open, but they seemed not to register the strange fish, the fins passing and the enormous hulking shapes in the gloom. She sank as torn pieces of her shirt tried in vain to surface, her breath leaving her in large iridescent bubbles.

Jareth sank, his cloak fanning out, his eyes open. They did not seem to register the life around him, he showed only blank surprise.

Toby, too small to sink, was tossed by the waves. He remembered only the warm light, running through the Labyrinth, safe with Sarah. Then there had been nothing beneath his feet, he had fallen, for almost (what seemed like an age) maybe ten minutes? He had fallen a long time, into the dark water. He was past panicking. He felt something beneath him. Was it earth? Yes, it was strange sandy earth, with sharp rocks. He lay there, pushed and pulled by the tiny waves. He was so cold. He had never been this cold, he was sure. The water was icy, colder than ice even. It half stung, half numbed. He couldn't move. But where was Sarah, and the strange Jareth?

"Sarah!" he called, trying to sit. He barely made it, propping himself up on one stiff arm. He didn't seem hurt, he couldn't feel anything.

"Sarah!" he called, raising his other arm. "Come here! Please! Come!' he said, pleading into the darkness.

Sarah felt herself being tugged, her soul almost wrenched out of herself. A strange tingling, pulling her out of the darkness into which she was sinking. She felt herself rising. She grabbed Jareth's hand. He was cold, so cold. She was rising through the black water, dragging Jareth beside her. Something was pulling her out, out of the water.

Toby saw something approaching and let his arm fall. "Sarah?" Is that you?"

Sarah heard Toby's voice. Strength flooded into her as she knew what had happened- Toby needed her. Her arm hurt, but was numbed by the water. She pulled Jareth up and kicked vainly, her shoes were so heavy. She kicked them off, and screamed again as she felt something flash past her foot, something scaly- and huge. She pulled Jareth through the water. Faster, faster- she had to make it. Was it all futile?

She wanted nothing more than to give up, to be sucked back into that freezing realm of water. But she didn't. Coughing water she finally made it to the sandy bank. In pitch darkness she found the bottom with her feet. When they were so freezing everything felt rough, her feet were cut badly by some sharp stone...then she was on land. She lay on her back and passed out in a dead faint.

Toby leant back, all hope seemed gone. He knew within himself he was too young, too fragile to be down here. He was so small, in the middle of no where in pitch darkness. As if to confirm his thoughts he heard a screech. A deep screech. He water around him sucked away as something stood in the water.

He caught strange glimpses of it, a huge eyes, rows of teeth, two wiry limbs and scales. It was so large; it could easily eat Jareth, Sarah and Toby. Toby screamed and stood, ignoring the pain (quite a feat for a five-year-old) and ran. Something whipped past his face, cutting across his nose. His ears were ringing. Then, as relief washed over him he saw Jareth, sprawled across the sandy floor. Jareth wasn't dead, couldn't be dead...

Jareth coughed and choked, spewing black water from his lungs. Opening his eyes he took a gasping breath. He was dazed and hurting all over. He barely knew what had happened, he felt rather than heard Toby next to him, pulling at his clothes...screaming?

Toby was screaming something, his face was cut, blood pouring freely down. He was shaking Jareth, pointing into the blackness.

No, anything but this...Jareth was so tired, so weary. But as he caught a glimpse of a bulbous eye, as large as he was tall, he drew strength.

"Take this. Throw it, throw it into the air. Wish for light." Was all he could manage. He threw Toby a crystal.

Still screaming for fear, Toby threw it.

The small crystal hung in the air for an instant and exploded into light. Toby saw that they lay on the edge of what seemed and enormous underground lake, in a gargantuan cavern, its roof spined with stalactites, the water lapping at Jareth and Sarah's feet. He saw also the monster, the monster of the deep.

Though the water seemed teeming with life it certainly was the biggest creature, it seemed to fill the entire cathedral-like cavern, its grey green skin, its massive jaws, its staring eyes, and its webbed feet Toby saw only for a moment. It screeched in the light, holding up its feet, writhing until it ducked down under the water. Toby watched its spiny tail disappear into the seething water with a mixture of horror and fascination.

Jareth twitched; trying to take a breath- that amount of magic he had given for the light seemed to hurt him, startling Toby out of his daze. He saw Sarah, her hair over her face, not moving.

He ran to her, tripping slightly on the treacherous rocky beachfront, he pulled her out of the black water, trying to drag her out.

He felt helping hands, in the pale white light he saw Jareth's face, grimacing as he, too, helped Toby drag Sarah out of the water and a little way into the land. He seemed as weak as Toby, he kept looking up at the white light, as if unsure how long it would last. They finally reached a place of less sand, strange sharp rock faces jutted out and creating strange shadows from the light still hanging above the lake. It was a strange light, white and unkind. Toby realised how cold he was, his wet clothes seemed like sandpaper against his skin. He saw Jareth lean forwards and drag off his overcoat- even this was a strain for him. He gestured for Toby to lie down. Toby crawled to where Sarah lay, and collapsed, He felt something pull over him, heard Jareth fall to the ground, but neither knew nor cared whether he was alright. He soon was asleep.

_She was turning, turning, turning. Was she lost? She was blind. She could not see. Where was she? Turning, turning. She could feel his hand in hers, until it slipped away, to leave her. She was alone. _

_Then her world fell down, crashing around her ears. She knew what was happening. She sobbed once, then stood. She was alone.

* * *

**O**k, a hint of something darker coming up- I apologise to Sarah for putting her in this situation! Anyways, thanks for reading- and please review. Next update- Sarah's illness, and Jareth's unkown betrayal. Bah bah baaaah! lol, anyways_

Thanks,

Stylus.


	4. Chapter 4

**O**k, another installment- and I am...sleepy. And it's only 7:02 pm. Juuuust great. I'll put this chapter up now, then eat something. Food is good. You can't regret cupcakes.

**I **hope you like this chapter, but I just stop short at thinking of Jareth with wet hair...can his hair get wet? In any case the hairspray would get all mucky...anyways, thanks for the reviews so far, I love all you guys!

**D**isclaimer- yeah, yeah. I don't own em.

* * *

Toby woke slowly, after many hours of dreamless sleep. He still felt cold; he couldn't feel his feet or fingers and felt sluggish. He sat slowly, rubbing his eyes against the pale white light. He woke hungry.

Jareth appeared to be close by. When Toby was sitting upright he saw Jareth glance up, his hand still cradling Sarah's face. Sarah's lips were blue, her forehead seemed red and sweaty, but her hair was neat and her clothes dry.

_Nightmares, nightmares, whirling around her head. She knew what lay inside her, the secret she had carried- getting heavier, more painful with each passing moment. She cursed them, she hated them. She wished for nothing more than to kill them. Why had they...? She was so alone._

Jareth stroked her hair absently. Toby pulled off what had been covering him and Sarah, Jareth's overcoat. It was thick, and miraculously dry. Toby's clothes were still damp and he shivered involuntarily.

"Come closer to the fire." Said Jareth quietly, and Toby looked past him to see a small fire, around which some shoes and Sarah was arranged. She didn't look well, her face was white and she didn't move at all.

"Is she all right?"

"I don't know, Toby. She won't wake up. That, as far as I am concerned is not alright."

"You love her, don't you." Said Toby, more a statement than a question. Jareth, again, was surprised at Toby's depth of understanding.

"Yes." He said simply. "I do."

"That" said Toby "Is gross. Eeeew, that's disgusting!"

Toby would have continued, had his attention not been caught on a fish roasting over the fire. It gave off a delicious smell, and it didn't look too bad. Sure, it was longer than most fish and most fish didn't have that many teeth, but it didn't seem to move.

Jareth motioned for Toby to help himself. Toby did so, as Jareth remained by Sarah's side. Toby had a brief messy meal, half the fish was too hot to hold, and towards the spine the meat became bitter. Toby ate slowly. He felt strange in the light.

"Do you know where we are?"

"I know that we are far down, inside my Labyrinth. But I can't remember anything."

A different voice was heard. An old, parchment coloured voice that seemed to wilt with each word.

"You are far below, Master Jareth. Yes, yes. You are below the Oubliette. You are in the realm of darkness now."

Jareth jumped to his feet, turning around, trying to locate the voice.

"Toby, stay with Sarah" he said, pulling a crystal ball out of nothing in his black gloved hands. "Who are you?"

"The Boatman."

He came into view. Jareth took an involuntary step back as he saw the boat glide out of nothing, a skinny figure hauling at a pole many times longer than the boat itself. The boat was long and thin, it seemed to wobble dangerously with each ripple, hung about its bows was a strange ethereal black material, that floated upon the water like oil.

"I am the Boatman. Yes, yes. The Boatman. I ferry the unfortunates back and forth the mighty river. I give protection from Maercort. But I see you have already met him. I see it in your eyes. The light probably scared him. Yes, yes. The Light scares old Maercort. And you are Jareth, are you not? Creator of all? I suppose so. Yes, yes- but what's this? Two young mortals. Young mortals down here? Hummm..."

He seemed all skin and bone, two boar-like tusks protruded from his mouth, greasy hair tangled upon his head and back. He had long skinny legs, and long skinny arms, He wore only a loincloth, with a small box attached to the belt. Jareth was already annoyed by his repetitive way of speaking.

"Listen, Boatman. I am Lord Jareth- and I command you to take us across the river."

He made a harsh laugh that echoed strangely across the water.

"Haar haar, ha...yes, yes –of course. The Goblin King commands me! Well I never, but with two mortals along too, yes, yes, two mortals. Hummm...I can take you, Master, across the Lake, yes, yes of course I can. Who would I be if I could not?- No, No I would not be the boatman, and I would not have a name, may as well go dance with Maercort as not have a name. Yes, yes. I can take you. But for a price, Jareth. For a price."

"I made you! I made all of this! Why should I pay to cross?"

Before an argument could spring up, Toby cut in and talked to the boatman.

"What's the price?"

The Boatman nodded appreciatively and turned his back on Jareth, stooping to Toby's head height, his knees bending backwards like a cricket's.

"Young mortal to be in the darkness? But you're not afraid, no, no you're not afraid. Hummm...You've been hurt, have you not? Yes, yes you've been stung my Maercort. My price, my price, young one, is your blood. Yes, yes. "

Before Toby could disagree the Boatman's thin fingers played across his face, running across the dried blood on Toby's face. The cut had hardened at least. Toby's eyes widened in fright, but he fought the fright down as fingers probed the cut, taking the blood on his face. Suddenly the Boatman shoved him backwards. He went sprawling. Jareth, who was disgusted by the boatman, pulled Toby up by his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Toby nodded.

"Now take us and the girl."

"Yes, yes." Said the Boatman, pulling Sarah roughly onto the boat, making it rock. Toby climbed on after, sitting beside her. He draped Jareth's overcoat over her, shivering. This place was so cold. Jareth stepped aboard, and stood in the prow. The crystal in his hand had not disappeared.

The boat moved off, leaving the small speck of firelight far behind as the Boatman poled his way across the Lake. Toby looked at the silent Boatman.

"Do you know what's wrong with her? Is she alright? She won't wake up."

"Oh, she's far from alright. She won't wake up again, I'm betting, yes, yes. She sank too far- oh, yes yes. When Master Jareth created the Dark realm he added many kind things. She has got one of them. Can only be healed by the Woodgoblins, yes, yes. Only by the Woodgoblins. She can thank master Jareth for that- yes, yes. Thank him for not being kinder, and killed her. Yes, yes. She's better off dead. Then I could have all her blood- but only dead blood for the boatman, only dead. Two thousand years of dead blood in me, and yes, yes, and Jareth to thank for my life. My life in the Dark realm, yes,yes."

Toby sat in silence, and look back at Jareth. His face seemed like a mask, a cold mask.

For almost an hour they sat in the thin boat, which always seemed to rock as strange sea creature whisked past the boat. Toby skipped a heartbeat each time he saw an enormous fin pass the boat. So that thing that was scared of light, that was Maercort. IT was all too strange for Toby.

"Can I ask a question?"

"You may not get an answer, little Toby. Yes, yes I may not answer. Hummm..."

"Can we buy this boat? You will be freed from your job as Boatman, and I will give you a name. A name for a boat."

Jareth looked sharply at Toby. "Toby, have you gone mad? Why do we want a boat?"

"Yes, yes a name for a boat, eh? Ho hummm, seems like a pretty deal, yes, yes. A name and new life eh? The Boatman, the Boatman says...Yes, yes. The Boatman says Yes."

"Very well, Boatman. When we reach the shore I shall give you a new name, and you will have a new job in the Labyrinth, when it is once again under the rule of Jareth. "

"Yes, yes. The boat you shall have. The boat I don't need. Yes, yes the Boatman doesn't need his boat."

Toby nodded and looked on. He realised her could see the shore. The crystal ball he had thrown the day (though there was no day or night in the sunless realms) before was still shining, and probably would forever more.

They reached the shore in another twenty minutes, by Toby's tired reckoning. It was probably closer to ten, but he was five. The boat scraped against the rocky shore, which seemed identical to the opposite shore, were it not for a dimly illuminated tunnel. Toby turned to the boatman.

"Boatman of the Dark Realm, I hereby name you...Echo of the Goblin Messengers. You will be Jareth's personal messenger when he returns to his castle. I hereby name you Echo Fleetfoot. Go, Sir Fleetfoot and wait in the Citadel- on the castle gates we shall meet you."

The Boatman bowed low and retreated into the darkness, throwing down his pole. In the shadows he disappeared.

* * *

**A**nd so closes another chapter, next time I'll give some hints about Sarah's darker past, and theecrets she holds.

Thanks,

Stylus


	5. Chapter 5

Well, another update in the story- and things get slightly better for the three- but everything seems to happen to Toby and Sarah, so I'll try to balance things up a bit later- bear with me. Oh, and a reviewer, Desired Rose, guessed half of my planned plot! Dammit! Well, didn't guess it entirely, but that's the basis. Onya, Desired Rose, for guessing that half, but Sarah's half is a bit worse. cough that's probably enough hints for now. Thanks for the reviews, guys- keep em' coming!

* * *

"You had no right to do that," Jareth snarled as soon as the boatman had left. "I now have to put up with him at the Castle."

"I thought you could do with him. And I suppose you're going to carry Sarah? How would you do that? We both know you're not strong enough, and she would probably get hurt on the way. I don't like the look of her arm, either. So less argument, more movement. Come on."

He arranged Sarah more comfortably inside the boat. Her face was grazed and pale, starkly contrasting with the marks of slime. As Toby pulled Jareth's overcoat over her and tucked the edges in she stirred, she half frowned and took a shallow breath. Toby hoped this was a good sign, but his heart knew otherwise.

"I'm going to use your magic again, Jareth. Put a crystal in each end of the boat."

"And I suppose there is a reason? Should I just blindly obey you, Toby?"

"Yes, we need to get Sarah out of trouble. So yes, you will help me."

Jareth pursed his lips but placed a crystal near Sarah's feet and above her head. Toby raised his arm above the boat, feeling a little stupid, and whispered,

"Rise."

To his surprise the boat rose, as though on water, to Toby's knee height, Sarah with it. Toby pushed it experimentally and it moved, still airborne. Behind him Jareth took a sharp breath and twitched again, leaning hard against the cavern wall.

"It worked."

"I can see that." said Jareth, dryly.

"Are you all right?"

Jareth was silent, but stepped forwards into the tunnel.

It was a weird change, Toby thought when he moved into the tunnel. The roof of the cavern was so high he could barely see the rocky surface, but in the tunnel even Jareth had to stoop a little.

Jareth had in his hand another crystal, with a slight flick of his hand it glowed a warm light, illuminating the tunnel before them.

"Stay close." He said. "We have to find the Woodgoblins quickly."

Up and up the tunnel rose, most of the time at a steep angle. Soon Toby's legs were aching, his breath came in short gasps and he leant heavier and heavier on Jareth's hanging arm.

When finally they reached the doorway Toby gave a deep sigh of relief- he hated this underground world with a passion.

"So where do the Woodgoblins live?"

"In the woods within the Labyrinth, on the second level."

"So you remember them?"

Jareth stopped as if he just realised what he had said.

"No. Just that. I don't know where they are in the woods, but I hope it's close. We need to get Sarah healed, then to get to the centre of the maze quickly. It only took her a day and a half. We've been in the Labyrinth for...almost two days already. Now this is the door." He turned back to the boat, which had obligingly followed them through the tunnels.

"This boat is made of shadowdust. "

"Huh?"

"It will disintegrate within seconds of being outside."

"Ah."

"Listen Toby, the woods are one of the most dangerous places in the Labyrinth, but not as bad as the Dark realm. Have this, and be careful with it. I know you're only five, but you need it. Keep it with you- this is not a toy."

As he spoke he held his hand flat, at Toby's head height. Down his arm rolled a crystal, in his palm it began to spin, lengthening and changing. When Jareth offered it to Toby it had become a long knife, slim and strange. The handle seemed to be made of red leather; its blade was unadorned steel. Toby took it, swallowing, and thrust it in his belt. Jareth pulled his purple overcoat on and opened the strange oaken doors. Light burst through, half blinding Toby for several minutes. Jareth was obviously not affected, for he strode out into the day as though nothing had happened, Sarah in his arms.

She didn't look that heavy. She looked light, and fragile.

_It was cold for her, so cold. She lay in the dream world, watching the clouds. The clouds. Tears ran down her face as she ignored what was within her._

The day was light with the bronze sky giving the warm orange light. The warmth, the light- it made the Cavern seem like a strange dram, so fast- Toby could hardly believe it had happened. That strange monster- Maercort the Boatman Echo had called him. So strange.

They walked on through the green woods. It seemed like a fairytale wood to Toby, like the illustrations in the picture books he had loved. The grass was thick, green and soft, with the occasionally flower.

The light upon the ground was dappled, and moved whenever a slight breeze strayed through the tree tops. Occasionally they passed a brook or a stream, willows overhanging and the water clear.

It was perfect, like a perfume add, thought Toby. And the strange glitter like patina that covered nearly everything.

They had entered the woods.

Both Toby and Jareth were aware of being watched, Toby caught a flicker of movement, saw an eye whisk away into the dark green beyond the path. They stayed on the path; Jareth seemed to know where he was going.

"Where _are_ we going, Jareth?" demanded Toby.

"I don't know. We'll just have to walk until we find them."

"Can you carry Sarah ok?"

"Yes, she's very light. I think you could carry her, if you were bigger."

"hmmm..." said Toby frowning. He wished he was bigger.

They came, seemingly by chance, upon the Woodgoblins. Toby gasped as he saw what was before him, the Woodgoblin's village. From behind them, three strange things whisked past them, almost colliding with Toby, swerving around them, running up the trees, into the village. Jareth strode forwards, Toby behind him- he was having a hard time taking everything in.

They seemed to live in wicker baskets, high above the ground. Between them rope ladders, wooden crosswalks and platforms and purple bamboo lattices criss-crossed the trees, on many levels. But it was the Woodgoblins themselves who seemed strangest. Monkey like, with long bushy tails and ears, adorned in patterned blue-and-black feathers, always smiling with their strange snout-like faces. They jumped to and fro with such speed, hanging off one foot at one moment, a tail the next, chattering and jabbering in a strange language. Melon-like fruits were passed, along with baby Woodgoblins, baskets, all across the platforms.

Those who didn't seem to be working stood aloft, keeping watch, but all movement halted as Toby, Jareth and Sarah arrived.

They walked forwards, awkward in the sudden still, through the first ring if trees of the village, picking their way past the bundles of spears that were strewn across the ground. They came to the centre tree, still watched by all the Woodgoblins. Not one click or chatter interrupted the silence. All seemed to wait.

Movement suddenly resumed again when a strange figure appeared at the roots of the centre tree, and the rest of the Woodgoblins carried on as if nothing had happened. It was an old Woodgoblin. So old and frail Toby was afraid she would fall apart. She, too, was smiling as she hobbled slowly forwards.

She sat on the seat brought for her by a young Woodgoblin.

She held out one hand. Jareth knew what she wanted. He pulled out a string, about the length of Toby's forearm

if you don't know how long that is, catch the nearest five year old and check. I did. S/k

It had strung upon it several large, crudely beaten beads of what appeared to be gold. About eleven of them, Toby reckoned. The old Woodgoblin took it and nodded. Two more Woodgoblins appeared; as if out of nowhere and whisked Sarah's limp form away, and Jareth and Toby were shepherded into a small lift, and taken onto the largest canopy platform.

"This is weird" said Toby, "Will they help her?"

"Yes. And that was enough for some food, as well. So go ask for some, if you are hungry."

"Don't you ever eat?"

"I suppose."

"I'll get you some too."

He trundled off, keeping well away from the border and tugged at the hem of a Woodgoblin. The poor Woodgoblin nearly fell off with fright, and pulled back, jabbering like a squirrel. Toby motioned that he would like to eat, and pointed at Jareth as well. The Woodgoblin cautiously patted Toby's cheek, as if to check he was real. He nodded once and jumped away.

Jareth sat down on a bundle of cloth.

The Woodgoblin returned in a little while with a strange nut-like broth, with strange spongy vegetables and a platter of fruits and large nuts. Jareth nodded his thanks, and the Woodgoblin turned to Toby. Quickly he strung a small necklace around Toby's neck, ignoring his protests. Again he swung away, chattering and squeaking. Toby looked at the necklace as he ate. It was made of small bone beads, each with a tiny band of colour. There was the occasionally feather quill, and piece of wood. Toby liked it. He ate slowly, lying back against the bundle of red coarse cloth.

He had always known he was different from the other children, from the moment he had stepped into school. The teacher had cooed at him, ruffling up his fine blonde hair and and squeaking at him. "are you alright?" Toby had asked quizically. Sarah hadn't stopped laughing when he returned home from his first day at school, despondant. Things had looked up after the initial car-crash of a day. He had made four friends, but he still knew. He knew he was five years old, but he knew he was five years old in a different way.

* * *

That's it for now, please review! Thanks,

Stylus.


	6. Chapter 6

**H**i guys, another update! Well, I'm not as happy with this one, but it's just a chapter to pass through the two stages of the Labyrinth. Anyways, Disclaimer- I don't own this. The most valuable thing I own are a pair of nice gloves. And my boots...Anyways, please review,and have fun!

* * *

Sarah, whisked away by the Woodgoblins, felt nothing- she was deep in her realm of nightmares. They took her high, followed by the elder Woodgoblin. The two young male Woodgoblins stopped, dropping her onto the elder's platform, still chattering nervously.

The elder's platform was at the very top of the trees, over looking the large forest in the Labyrinth, it had a single raised platform-bed and a few pots and pans lying around, with a small lift at the side. It was simple, but it was her home.

The elder arrived a moment later, she was too old really to be jumping through the trees, but with a heavy string of gold beads she was prepared to exert herself. She straightened out Sarah's form, hauling Sarah onto the raised part of the swaying platform, on top of soft leaf-fibres. She smelt Sarah's skin, her paw-like fingers running delicately of Sarah's face, as she examined Sarah she made soft crooning noise, softly chattering,

((translated...obviously. S/k))

"She's fallen down, down into the dark realm, hasn't she? She's fallen into the cold, into the deep cold. Still it can be fixed. Tamarin, "she said, turning to eh left male. He jumped to attention. He wore long ochre baggy trousers, he carried yet another of the slim spears the Woodgoblins used. Around his ankles strayed a string of the blue-black feathers.

"Get me some mint-weed, and sweet-salt. Soap root as well, with two eggs. And the blue Lilly flower, that grows in the valley of crow's peak. Now, Tamarin! Now!" Tamarin nodded once and leapt off the platform, free falling until he landed on a branch, hopping quickly to the next. Soon he disappeared.

"And Talin, go quickly and bring Jareth Night-owl to me." He also nodded once and dived off the platform.

The elder hobbled to the raised bed, lifted a small gourd of water and used some soft cloth to wipe Sarah's troubled face.

"Ahh, yes bad dreams. She is walking far, far away. Stay with us, girly. Stay for Jareth Night-owl, stay for the Woodgoblins."

She sat by Sarah, whose breath seemed to be growing shallower, her eyes moved under her closed lids.

Tamarin returned, the ingredients had been not too hard to get, but he had sent his brother to find the blue Lilly flower. He explained this to the elder, who nodded. His brother was known for his speed- he had been the champion of the valley race for years now. The Elder crumbled the dried mint leaf into the empty water gourd and grated the soap root, mixing it with the mint-weed to make a paste. She broke the two eggs into the mixture, and as she was stirring she heard the basket lift clank against the side. Without turning she motioned for Talin to leave her, and for Jareth to be seated. Jareth sat on the end of Sarah's bed.

"Why did this happen?" said the elder, in English. She had a strange clipped accent. She turned, still stirring, to Jareth.

"She fell."

"mmm?"

"She was following the young one, and we all fell into the water in the dark realm. Then, she got sick. But I don't understand how I didn't get the same thing- how I'm still awake."

"Because you made that place, you made all of it. It can't harm you in the same way. Not the trap-magic, at least. Now silence."

Tamarin's brother, Tamahar, panting heavily, dropped onto the platform. Jareth recognised the Woodgoblin- he had given Toby the necklace.

He gave the blue flower to the elder, who crushed it, squeezing the juice into the mixture.

"This is easy enough to heal, Jareth Night-owl. But the hurt she carries inside is far greater, something I cannot understand. You have hurt her twice, she is broken inside- she needs help. Poor thing."

She smeared the blue-brown paste onto Sarah's forehead in two simple curling patterns, the rest she forced Sarah to swallow. She took the small bundle of clothes Tamahar gave her. Tamahar touched Jareth lightly on the shoulder, and turned Jareth away as the elder redressed Sarah in new clothes, leaving the faded jeans and white top in a neatly folded pile.

"She will wake soon, and you will say nothing about what has happened to her, she is too tired. You have two hours, and then you must leave, Jareth Night-owl. Tamahar does not speak your tongue, but he will help you take her down when she is awake. Farewell, Jareth Night-owl. "

The elder stood on the lift and cast the spare blue lily at Jareth's feet. And she was gone.

The clothes she had given Sarah surprisingly fitted her, and were the best that Tamahar could find. The yellow-ochre top was strange, with many ties around the back and sleeve, the simple pants wrapped around and tied at the waist and ankles.

_The water was flat, and they danced, their feet not touching the cold water, twirling in the darkness. Strings of pearls adorned her hair, she smiled. But as they danced he let go of her hand, she spun backwards to land against someone else. She saw who it was. The one she hated so much- she felt such hate, such terror. She felt so vulnerable. She was not cowardly, but she ran, as fast as she could. She was not fast enough, she was not strong enough. But a light took her gently, took her out of the dream world. The dream world was too strong, too far for her. She had gone too deep into the water. She had remembered what she had forgotten. She screamed as she left, knowing what had happened. To her. She was so alone._

Sarah woke silently, and took a deep breath. The last of the cold was draining from her body, but she opened her eyes when she realised she was in strange clothes. She raised her head, and almost screamed when she saw a strange figure sitting, his back to her, leaning on his knees. She realised where she was and sat up, tugging the sheets with her. What had happened?

"You!" she said backing away.

"What happened? Why am I dressed like this? What happened?" she realised as she was shouting tears were falling down her face, her chest heaved with sobs and she wept, realising how far she had left the world, and she realised who had been chasing her. Pushing, as always that memory deep down inside her she looked around.

"Why am I in different clothing? Where am I? Where's Toby? Is he alright? Where is he- he was falling! I was falling, is he alright? Tell me! Tell me that you didn't dress me. Where am I?" she asked, wondering if...? "You ahven't...I havn't..."

No. No. No. she repeated to herself, inwardly she panicked. Jareth shook his head, and she sighed with relief.

"Toby is fine, he's asleep now. You are in a tree top, in the only sanctuary in the Labyrinth. You have been healed by the Woodgoblins."

"Healed? What's wrong with me?"

"You are recovering from a strange magic that affected you in the Cavern. Sarah paused, taking it all in.

"Is there any-one else here?"

"No. Well, Us, the Woodgoblins and Toby."

"No people?"

"No."

Sarah sank back down.

She seems so fragile, thought Jareth. So vulnerable. What had happened to her?

Tamahar jumped beside Jareth, and saw that Sarah was awake. Sarah's eyes widened and she took a deep breath, unsure whether he was a friend or an enemy. He ducked his head in a friendly way, so she smiled at him. She sat up, and looked at her new clothes.

"These are weird."

She accepted Tamahar's helping hand into the lift, and held the sides carefully as it descended. She looked at the Woodgoblin village, taking it all in. Then she caught site of Toby, resting against the bundle of red cloth. He had been given new trousers, but he had kept his original shirt- his favourite shirt. The Astro Boy logo seemed strange with the dark brown trousers. He wore the same style as her, bound at the waist and hip, but his knife dangled beside. Sarah swooped down on him.

"Alright? He's got a cut! Look at that, it looks bad! Is he hurt?"

"He's fine, Sarah."

The cut didn't look that bad, she told herself, but she worried- it was not deep, but it stretched from under his eyes, across the nose to half way across the cheek, but it seemed to be healing- it was clean and didn't need a bandage straight away.

Toby woke and grinned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You're alright Sarah! I knew you'd be, look! Look at this! "he pointed at his cheek, hugging her as she alighted.

"And there was this huge monster, called Maercort, and He was sooo big he could have eaten me, and you and Jareth were all tired, and then Jareth gave me a ball to throw, and then there was lots of light" Toby ran out of breath.

Jareth held up one hand to halt the flow of words.

"Shhh, we need to get going. If, of course, you still wish to accompany me to the end of the Labyrinth. This is the last sanctuary until the citadel; you must make up your mind now. Do you wish to continue?"

"Toby?" said Sarah, kneeling down to his head height.

"Yeah! We can't leave Jareth now!"

Sarah frowned.

"I owe nothing to him. I wouldn't even help him, if it was my decision. But let's keep going, so we can get home."

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you like him? He likes you."  
"He should have come when I needed him, Toby. But let's go, I feel great- I don't feel sick at all. Let's get out of these woods and into the Labyrinth!" Sarah said, glad that Toby was alright. They didn't talk much as they found their way out of the woods, assisted by Tamahar. When eventually the trees seemed to grow in straighter and straighter lines beside the path, and it grew lighter and lighter they knew they were leaving the dark woods behind.

When finally they stepped into the Labyrinth, leaving the dark wet world behind, they knew instantly where they were- they were on the second level of the Labyrinth, made of hedges. Jareth knew he half remembered it, it was so infuriating. He should know every nook and cranny; know every thing that happened...

"Well, let's head that way. Sometimes to head away from the castle is to head towards it, but I don't want to accidentally head away from it. With any luck we'll avoid the bog of eternal stench, and the junk yards- they really give me the creeps."

"Luck? And I suppose we have been lucky until now? Look at us. Toby is hurt, you have just woken from an enchanted sleep, and I am a shadow of what I was. Don't say luck round here, Sarah. "

"Chin up, Jareth. We're almost there. And Sir Didymus and Ambrosias must be around here somewhere, maybe I'll find Ludo as well."

Jareth shrugged and followed Toby.

_

* * *

_

She had been at a party. She hadn't drunk, she wasn't into alcohol or drugs- for that her step mother was grateful. She had been with her friends, but one by one they had left. Sarah soon realised that they were gone, even Maria- who was supposed to give her a lift, but Sarah wasn't worried. It was a nice night, and her house was only ten minutes away. Karen had told her not to walk home, but Sarah was late already, and couldn't face the phone conversation-especially with her headache. She waved goodbye and thankyou through the crowds at the host and left through the front door. She didn't realise that two figures had followed. She didn't realise that they followed her like shadows. She had dumped him yesterday- she knew she had made a bad choice.

_

* * *

_

They continued on, Toby holding Sarah's hand absently, occasionally stopping to look at something, and running to keep up.

"Keep in sight, Ok Toby?"

Toby nodded. Sarah ran her hands along the coarse hedge that constituted walls in this part of the Labyrinth, pushing her hair back behind her shoulder. Jareth, silent, walked beside her.

How long had they been in the Labyrinth? Time was strange here; Sarah had a hard time keeping track, especially when she had slept for half of it. She looked up at the sky, and at the castle- it seemed closer, to her at least.

"What's that?" queried Toby, pulling at the hem of Sarah's Woodgoblin shirt, pointing at two strange doors, with two strange knockers. One seemed to be trying to say something, but the heavy bronze ring her held muffled his voice, Toby could only pick out a few words. The other had his eyes closed and seemed to be pouting. Sarah smiled. "We're on the right track. These are the doors I passed through."

They approached the doors, who both fell silent when they saw the strange trio.

* * *

**O**k, next chapter is more exciting- things start to hot up as Toby's strange wisdom is revealed, and more of Sarah's secret. And Jareth gets hurt. (I'm evening it up a bit, ok?) So, until next time thanks again,

Stylus.


	7. Chapter 7

**S**igh Another chapter I'm not particularly happy with. But ahh well, I'm going to post it. Oik, Dislcaimer- I own no Labyrinth. That's Jareth's. SO anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I'm going to have to go do science homeowrk now, so only a short comment. Thanks for reviewing, anyone who has reviewed, and I hope u enjoy.

* * *

The doors both opened silently, something Sarah did not anticipate.

"Which way?" asked Toby, looking up at Sarah.

"I went right, but that leads to the Fierys, but I don't know what's to the left. With the other two doors, the ones with the playing cards, one lead to certain death...I don't know..."

"Why don't we ask them?" asked Toby, and ran forwards, halting at the other side of the door.

"Excuse me, err...Door, but could you tell me what leads past your doorway?"

"Bog of Eternal Stench" said the door, matter of factly.

"Thankyou" said Toby and turned to Sarah, who nodded.

"If we can pass the Fierys at all, then we should. Hoggle saved me from them last time...then we fell onto the edges of the Bog of Eternal Stench, "

"Well you did kiss him." Said Jareth petulantly. It was the first time in almost an hour that he had spoken.

"Let's go that way." Said Sarah, pointing to the left- ignoring Jareth.

"I don't think that's a good idea. But it's your choice."

"Why isn't it a good idea?"

Jareth smiled his almost sleepy, flirtatious smile that got so annoying,

"Knowing me I would have forced the door to tell you that the first time you asked."

"I don't care." Said Sarah, annoyed. "We'll just go where I went, it's safer." She said, moving through the door.

They passed into a strange woodland, completely different to the forest Sarah had awoken in. This was eerie, and the air seemed to spark...it was the territory of the Fierys. Sarah trod lightly, holding Toby's hand firmly, keeping a careful eye on Jareth. As fun as the Fierys were, she knew they could turn ugly.

"Careful where you put your feet..." she said, wishing that Ludo was with her. Everything seemed safer with him, he could always help her.

She could hear it. She knew she could hear it, Toby could too, from the way he tightened his grip on her hand.

The tapping.

The slight tapping, that sounded as though it was just behind your head, as though distance really didn't matter to it.

It was a tapping that followed you.

Nothing was said, until it grew louder, and Sarah's pace began to speed up, until she was almost dragging Toby behind her.

Jareth followed, frowning.

"What is that noise?" he asked finally, stopping, hands on hips, annoyed.

"That is the Fierys. Pleasant creations of yours. They're cute, but I don't want to meet them right now."

She spoke too soon, as (Jareth almost laughed at the timing, but thought better of it) a hand appeared around the trunk of the tree closest to and clicked, joining in the steadily growing rhythm of the clicking. She leapt back, stifling a scream and pulling Toby with her. But behind Jareth a hand burst out, a small flame flicked out onto the ground as it clicked, lighting several small camp fires.

The clicking continued as Sarah, Toby and Jareth were herded together as more, and more hand appeared, followed by heads...and eventually they realised that they were surrounded. Sarah held Toby's hand, she could feel him backing up against her leg. Instinctively she grabbed Jareth's hand. His head whipped round, to meet her eyes. Stillness, for a second, before Sarah dropped his hand, and turned her head away from him. What had he done?

The Fierys leered at the trio, strange flickers of firelight dancing across the clearing, across their faces, as they, too, danced.

_Hey sister! _They crowed, jumping and dancing.

_Hey sister!_

_The little one's here too,_

_Hey sister! _

_Hey sister_

_What are you gonna do?_

_Chilly down with the wild gang (wooh)  
Think small with the wild gang (ha ha ha ha ha)  
Bang heads with the wild gang_

They danced around, and Sarah could feel herself growing more and more panicky. She backed up, pulling Toby and Jareth with her.

One Fiery jumped out, in front of the ring of dancing Fierys. To Toby's amusment (he didn't really get the seriousness of the situation) he pulled off his head, and began rolling round his shoulders, balancing on his fingers and throwing it in the air. The head talked as it flew, to Sarah.

"Hey sister, lonog time since you chilly down! Whass wrong sister? You look glum! With your chin draggin' on the ground, huh? Hey sister, you hurt inside, huh? Well Chilly Down, sister, chilly down with the wild gang!"

Sarah turned to Jareth.

"Run." She said simply, and picked up Toby, pulling him into a piggy back. Jareth flicked out a crytal ball, and turned it in his fingers. The Fierys watched, mesmerised, until he flung it on the ground, and quickly follwoed Sarah. The ball emitted another strange white light. The Fierys danced around it, laughing, untiul the ball suddenly stopped. They frowned at it, poking at it, rolling it, until it, too, disappeared.

"Follow the sister!" the cried, "Follow her, she'll chilly down!"

and they did, leaping through the tangled forest after Jareth and Sarah.

Sarah almost hit the wall before she saw it, she stopped carefully, and let down Toby. Jareth followed a minute after. He threw a crystal up over the wall. It landed exactly on the deged, and a rope trailed down after it. Sarah grabbed the rope, and hled Toby's hand. Luckily the rope did the work, pulling Sraha and Toby up, followed by Jareth.

They had just made it when the Fierys reached the wall, howling and whooping, dancing and singing. They threw their heads, and even a few arms after them, calling out to Sarah.

Sarah looked around.

"It looks like ti's getting dark again. We've been in this Labyrinth too long already, but we'd better make camp. Let's stay one more night, then make it to the Castle. She pointed to Jareth's castle, which again was just behind her left shoulder.

"Toby, can you find some wood?"

Toby nodded and ran off, as Sarah sat down.

She look around the strange clearing. There was a row of strange white rocks at the far end, the ground seemed flat enough and there was still that strange sparkle to everything, that glittered ominously in the twilight.

When Toby returned with some wood Jareth set it alight, and produced some food. Sarah was too hungry to refuse.

"Will this fruit make me forget, or anythng like that?"

"No."

_Well, he can't answer with a lie_ she thought and bit into the peach. It was sweet and jiucy, as before. It was delicious. She passed one to Toby.

"Thankyou, I suppose."

"For what? I didn't know you made a habit of thanking someone for their pain." He said, almost bitterly.

"Oh shut up." She said, annoyed.

Toby yawned, though it was only dusk.

"How many times must you sleep?" asked Jareth, who took off his overcoat and lay it on the ground.

Toby crawled onto it, and made himself comfortable.

Sarah leaned back, looking at the stars.

'Are you alright Sarah?" asked Jareth.

"What? Yes, I'm fine? I'm not hurt or anything."

"I don't mean that."

There was silence.

"Sarah, I will say this once more. Once this is finished, once we have made it to the Castle, will you accept my gift?" He rolled down another crystal ball and turned it over, and over in the twilight, the reflected firelight flitting across Sarah's face.

"You know I won't, Jareth."

"Sarah, I would do anything for you. Anything. I am your slave, however much you seem not to like it."

"Then why did you bring us here? Why are you making us do this?"

"I had to, and I can't send you back. If you like you can stay here until I get too…"

"No, we're coming with you. But you have hurt me as much as you've helped me, Jareth."

"How have I hurt you?" he asked, leanign forwards, towards her.

Sarah felt herself get angry, and some of the pent up emotion, some of the stress she had been under slipped out.

"Because you promised me the world! " she yelled, startling Toby and Jareth. "You promised me anything, you promised me your love. But whe I needed you, when my world fell down, when I died, you wre not there. You left me, Jareth." With that she turned, her eyes full of tears, and lay down next to Toby.

She felt slightly ashamed of this tantrum, but she felt so angry, so alone that she didn't care. She let her tears fall upon the jacket she was lying on, silently. Sarah felt the fabric tug and pull. She froze for a second, but realised it was Jareth, lying ont the other side of Toby.

"I'm sorry."

"Sarah, I'm sorry. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"I can't tell anyone."

"You can tell me"

"No I can't. I just…can't. " she said. It was even painful to think about, like her mind had ripped a bandaid off her memory. _Rrrrriiiiippppp_ she could feel it still ripping. And it hurt.

"Sarah, why can't you tell me?"

"I can't. She said, but she felt differently.

"Sarah" he said, smiling slowly. He pulled himself up, and leant on his shoulder, to look at her. Slowly, quietly, he reached out one hand, and lifted the hair off her face. She shrank back.

"I'm sorry Jareth….just don't."

"Sarah, how old are you?"

Sarah was taken by surprise, and she narrowed her eyes I suspicion.

"What are you saying?"

He lay back.

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Time doesn't mean much to me. But for 18 years I have watched over you, and I have loved you. For I am nothing without you. But I have not seen this. You have been hurt Sarah, I can see the pain. But you're not alone. I can help you, Sarah. I know you don't trust me. But tell me."

"…"

"Can you show me?"

Sarah nodded slowly.

* * *

**O**k, Sarah's secret coming up next, and some action! Yay! Anyways, please review, and make my day happy! Cookie to anyone who reviews! waves around cookie Baked em' today! 

Thanks,

Stylus.


	8. Chapter 8

**O**k- the secret's out! and I told you it would be bad, I feel so cruel... Anywas, (And I'm sorry this chapter isn't a happy or romantic one guys, but it's the one i wrote. So there.) this chapter is dedicated to the three reviewers of this story, thanks people! Dedicated to- **DAsDesiredRose**, **Labyrinth Mistress** and **Angle1** (is that angel? anyways.)

Now this chapter is depressing- and was hard to write, especially when I've got Sose homewokr due...that I have kinda not done...and I'm sorry, Sarah. hugs Sarah

* * *

Jareth held up a hand, his gloves glittered in the firelight. A crystal ball materialised. He lowered his hand again, but the crystal ball remained, shimmering in the air. Somehow Sarah knew what to do; she felt she knew, at least. She held up one pointed finger, and touched it.

* * *

She walked through the cold-ish night air, hugging her jacket closer. She passed the car park and the 7-11 store and made her way across the park. She wished vaguely that she had a torch, or something- it was dark. She approached the bridge, pausing slightly over the water. The water was flowing fast beneath the bridge, it had rained heavily a few nights before, and it had swelled almost over its banks. She moved on, she wanted to get out of the night air. Toby would already be asleep, she knew- and Karen standing in the doorway, accusing- even if Sarah was so much as five minutes late, Karen would come down on her like a tonne of bricks.

They had almost been friends, for a little while there. When Sarah had returned from the Labyrinth she had appreciated Karen's side of the story, but then her father had died. It wasn't expected. It had just happened. He fell down, one afternoon. Karen wasn't home and Sarah had called the ambulance, holding the wailing Toby as the ambulance pulled away.

There was no room for children. Sarah remembered that day very clearly. And the days afterwards- when she and Karen had begun arguing again. Karen now had a new boyfriend, and Sarah hated him.

Toby didn't mind him, but Sarah really hated him. She resented Karen's proposal to move Toby into her room, as the house was cramped enough as it was. Sarah shuddered and stepped off the bridge.

Sarah returned home, running. Tears streaked her cheeks; she pushed passed the yelling Karen and ran upstairs, hiding the black eye. She ignored Karen's questions and locked the door, shuddering and crying. She changed her mind, and opened the door, pulling Toby's bed into her room, grabbing Toby's hand and pulling the half asleep toddler with her. She locked her door again, and lay down on Toby's new bed, and cried all night. Toby lay beside her, tenderly pulling at her hair- he was three and a most at the time.

She never spoke of that night again.

_

* * *

_

* * *

Sarah withdrew her hand from the crystal. She felt like she didn't even have the strength to hold her hand up; she couldn't keep her arm still- it was still shivering. She realised her eyes were full of tears again. She let out one sob, but she realised she felt better. Slightly. She felt like the stopper had been pulled out of a fizzy drink bottle, and the pressure was slowly deflating.

"Sarah..."

She had forgotten that Jareth was with her.

"I don't forgive you, Jareth. You hurt me. You hurt me in a way no-one could." She turned her back to him, and didn't speak. Neither did he. They both lay in silence, neither sleeping, until morning.

Morning came, announced with a strange rooster call. Toby sat up with a jerk, pulling out his long knife as he sat. His nerves on edge, he slowly turned his head. He saw Sarah, her back against the white rocks smiled at him.

_Strange for a five year old_, she thought briefly, but accepted his morning hug. He saw Jareth beside her, leaning against the taller of the white rocks, his arms cross, and his face blank. The light changed quickly in the Labyrinth, as dawn sunlight crept across the Labyrinth.

Sarah rose, and nodded at Jareth.

"Let's start now, so we can get to the Castle sooner, ok Toby?" Jareth said, with a dazzling smile.

Toby nodded, thinking. Sarah still hadn't spoken...

Toby stretched and yawned.

"OK" he said. He paused as he realised the white rocks made a picture- of someone's face...He stared at a moment, before running after Sarah and Jareth.

The Bog of Stench. Sara could smell it before she saw it. Long before she saw it. The smell loomed over you. It swept over you, crawling through your clothes and hair. It was as persistent as cigarette smoke; it hung round you like a heavy ceiling. Jareth halted, covering his face.

"This is the Bog of Eternal Stench?" he asked, a little unnecessarily.

"Let's just get through it quickly." said Toby, wrinkling his nose.

The viscous water bubbled softly, a thick "gloop" noise repetitively, but otherwise it was silent.

The stink was almost unbearable, but Sarah pushed it aside as she looked around for the bridge.

"I hope this goes well...nothing else has." She added bitterly- it was so much harder this time. Still, they were almost there.

The bog was housed in large stone walls, far too high to climb, with no way out- except past the bridge. The Bog itself was a tangled growth of plants, the swamp like Bog crossed the centre. There was no way of avoiding it.

Toby was in the lead, treading delicately on the ground. Sarah followed, keeping a protective hand on Toby's shoulder.

"Now remember, Toby. Don't touch the bog, whatever you do." murmured Sarah. Toby rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Why?" queried Jareth. He halted as Sarah and Toby stopped. Sarah wiped her brow- it was hot in the humid Bog, and turned round. Jareth stood there, one hand trailing on the wall.

"You enchanted it- if you touch it, you will stink forever. Charming."

"I am what I am, Sarah."

Sarah turned away at this.

They found the bridge after another half hour of tramping through the Bog of Eternal Stench- and so far, so good. The bridge was there, as it had been- a small stone bridge. They just had to cross it.

"Sir Didymus? Ambrosius? Are you here? Why have I only met one of my friends? And Hoggle couldn't even stay! Where are you guys?" she called out.

The bridge was the only way out of the bog of stench.

_Damn Jareth, he just had to make it juuuuust out of your reach._ Thought Sarah angrily. The Bridge was only accessible by three small stepping stones... across the Bog of Eternal Stench. "Ok, I'll go first, and help Toby. Jareth...you can just follow Toby."

Jareth pursed his lips and crossed his arms, waiting.

Sarah stepped carefully across to the first stone. It seemed stable. She motioned to Toby, who leaned forwards. She picked him up, dragging him across the gap. He wriggled in her arms, and after some dangerous wobbling he ended up in a piggy back. She made to step carefully on the next stone- it was thoughtfully placed just under her foot. Thoughtfully it moved away, just as she was about to put her foot down. She gritted her teeth.

Damn Jareth...

She pulled her foot back, and the stone moved back to it's original position. A recent addition to the Labyrinth- not a particularly helpful one. Jareth, the helpful fae that he was, simply stepped out onto the thick muddy water of the bog, his heeled boots remaining an inch above the water. Sarah gritted her teeth in annoyance as he strode across the misty mire.

"Well you can take Toby. He's getting heavy." Jareth took Toby under the arms and hoisted him off Sarah, who straightened up. Jareth leant Toby against his hip and stood next to Sarah.

"Just step out. Call it a leap of faith." Said Jareth petulantly, walking forwards over the Bog.

Sarah straightened out the shirt the Woodgoblins had given her and pulled angrily at her unruly hair. She reached out one toe tentatively, but again the stone moved. She felt like screaming in frustration- or crying. But something in her was stubborn. She couldn't let herself get down, or she'd be stuck on the tiny rock forever. She couldn't turn back.

_Fine_

She thought. It wasn't because she trusted Jareth- far from it, but she could do nothing else. She closed her eyes and stepped out. She put all her weight on that foot- if the stone wasn't there she would overbalance. She felt her toe touch something solid, and opened her eyes. She had stepped onto the next stonoe. She didn't waste time with relief, but ran after Jareth- a stone appearing under her foot wherever she needed. Jareth turned as he approached the bridge, and smiled at her.

"Thanks a bunch." She said, grabbing Toby off him, and approaching the bridge. It was quiet. Silent, in fact. She looked around for any sing of life- she would have given anything to see Ludo or Sir Didymus. But nothing- no guard of the bridge- nothing.

Sarah didn't have the energy to question it; she just wanted to get out. She followed the path, coming to a big, old, cracked stone gate- and to the Junk Yards beyond. It was a sudden transition- from the dusky swamp to the mountains of junk, piled high with thousands of people's lost belongings. Broken chairs, torn cushions, countless lost toys- the Junk Yard seemed to go on forever.

Sarah took a deep breath and walked into the jumbled maze, holding Toby's hand tightly, Jareth- as always- just behind her.

Jareth spun round as a piece of the mountain of junk seemed to move.

"What was that?" he hissed, turning round.

"A Junk lady, pay no attention. And don't follow her- no matter what any of them say. They're people who didn't make it past here. So don't talk to them- and you'll be ok. Stay close. "

Jareth watched the Junk lady suspiciously, his eyes gleaming- almost like a fox, Toby thought. A scared one.

"Come _on_ Jareth" said Toby, gabbing his hand and dragging him along.

It didn't take long- the Junkyards merely seemed interminable- immutable, and eternal. But they came to an end, as all things do. But it was a hard journey for them all, climbing over the hills of trash. But there it was, just before them- the Goblin City.

* * *

Well, that's it for now- the next chapter is pretty specky, so check it out next time! Oh, and please review!

Thanks,

Stylus.


	9. Chapter 9

**W**ell, a chapter I'm slightly happier with- but the next one is better, I hope. In any case I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer I own nothing. Well, I did pay for the shoes I'm wwearing. but they're not from the Labyrinth...or are they? (they'r not.) Oh yeah, and please review!

**O**h, and I must say this- Last update therewasan incomplete memory. I'm sorry if it left anyone in teh dark, but it will be revleaed later in the story. Promise.

* * *

Jareth saw the Goblin City, as though it were spread out under his feet. It was midday- the warm sunlight flooded down. The Goblin city, the village he had built for them. Flashes of memory flitted through his quiet mind, flashes of knowledge.

_Guards, passages, the Under realm, the Foundations, A crystal spinning, flashes of light. Then all was dark._

Sarah however was more practical.

"Oh no." she breathed.

"We can't get in there! Look at it."

Toby saw what she was talking about.

Lines upon lines, hundreds upon hundreds of goblins lined the walls, and streets- even rooftops. Anywhere. Many of them had dragged out the strange archaic guns. The City was bristling with activity, and it didn't look like it was welcoming.

"Why don't they want you back?" murmured Toby.

"It's part of the rules of the Labyrinth." He said, unsure why he knew that.

"Well we can at least try; we just need to get to the castle. Then you can send us back..." said Sarah with fake cheerfulness. She set off down the final slope of junk. Toby and Jareth followed.

They reached the thick stone walls. Silence. Just silence. The gates opened with an eerie silence. It didn't seem to bode well. Behind the gates Sarah could just see the massive hulking figure that was the Gateman. She knew that a small goblin was inside it, but stabs of fear nonetheless attacked her stomach.

The ground was dry and dusty- sending up little puffs of dust with each footstep.

Sarah, Toby and Jareth walked abreast into the small arena-like entrance. Like before, with a slick _shiiick_ noise the barbed blades slid out of the ground. Sarah back away.

Before she had had Ludo, Sir Didymus, Ambrosius and Hoggle there with her. Now she had Toby and Jareth, who could barely use his powers. It felt like she was fighting a monster with her bare hands. Which she was.

Again.

But the monster seemed not to move. Not hiss of gears, no ominous groaning of metal...nothing. The metal giant did not move. Sarah cautiously moved up to it, her heart in her mouth. She touched its spiky arm carefully, her nerves on end- ready to jump away.

Toby realised first, and to his credit he did not scream. He said, almost calmly.

"It's a trap."

Sarah didn't hear him but Jareth spun round. He, too realised, and how obvious it was. He had been too preoccupied with the monster. But it was. It was a trap.

"Sarah!" he shouted, but the goblins were pouring in. Sarah turned round to see the small doors open, and the hundred of goblins enter. They were armed to the teeth, some carrying guns- some carrying long menacing spears. She was knocked hard to the ground, and struggled to rise. She saw whirls of colours, goblins charging and moving. Through the movement she saw Jareth yanking his arm from one goblin, reaching out to her...she shook her head.

"I don't need you help. Find Toby! Get to the castle!" she said, as she realised she was being pulled away. Jareth, too, saw the widening gap between them as a platoon of mounted goblins rushed between them. Toby too was carried off by three goblins.

They had split up.

Sarah pulled away from the nearest goblin, trying to catch sight of Toby, or Jareth. She ran ahead of the surging crowd of goblins, through the nearest alleyway. The Goblins were as much danger to themselves, there were too many trying to fit into one street- they piled up, crashing into each other and wailing fiercely. She hoped beyond anything Toby was alright...she ducked through another cobblestone street, utterly lost. She heard another group of goblins and hugged the wall, as strange small insects scuttled across the street.

"Ok" she said to herself, trying to get the sudden separation into her head.

"I'm lost. I need to get to the castle...OK, feet. Let's go." She passed three pigs that seemed to be tied to a wall, outside what looked like an inn. It seemed like an illustration, or an old fashioned tavern. It even had a little swinging sign, with an owl carved into it.

"The Dusk Owl" was barely legible, picked out in peeling gold paint. She ran inside, avoiding a small group of short goblins.

The tavern, on any other night would have looked cheery- with many goblins enjoying their night off, but not today. It was deserted. Sarah grabbed a small beaker of what she hoped was water and a small amount of rough string. She drank the water quickly, but it didn't help. Her stomach was practising aerobics, and she couldn't stop her hands shaking as she tied back her hair.  
She left by the back door, pushing some stray chickens out of the way with her foot. She had to get to the castle. But there were so many goblins...

Toby twisted and turned in the goblins grip, half dragged and half pushed and at points carried away from his friends. He yelled and bit, but nothing seemed to stop the goblins. He wanted, more than anything, to get back to Sarah. She knew what she was doing in the Labyrinth.

"Stop!" he yelled finally, violently moving his arms. They finally lost their grip, but he was unbalanced. They tripped, and he was sent hurtling to the ground. He hit the ground hard, and was winded immediately.

He gasped, trying to draw a breath, a tear falling down his nose. He remembered the knife Jareth had given him, and drew it out of his belt as he rose, leaning against the wall. He was about as tall as the goblins, and he looked into the goblins eyes, holding his knife out. He realised the cut that Maercort had given him had opened again and wiped at it blearily. He was only five years old...he was too young...But he didn't feel five. He felt old...he felt strange. He bared his teeth at the goblins, who had frozen.

Then- a total surprise to Toby- they fled, squealing. He put back the knife, rubbing his chest where he had fallen, but spun round again when he heard a different voice.

"Aaah, didn't little mortal give them a scare. Yes, yes little mortal got powers- he scares them right, he does. Oh, yes, yes. And the pretty lady awake, too. Echo was surprised. Echo was right surprised, yes, yes."

Toby looked up from the strange bony feet he was looking at, his eyes travelling from the long skinny legs that bent backwards, up the filthy loin cloth and the pockmarked pale waist, to see the strange face of the Boatman. The Boatman looked exactly the same- his strange boar teeth protruding from his lower lip, thin wiry hair covering his forearms and back. He sniffed at Toby.

"Echo! Echo Fleetfoot!" cried Toby so relieved.

"That's my name, yes, yes." said the boatman, puffing his chest out with pride. His knees bent further backwards a he lowered his face to Toby's head height, barely two inches from his nose.

"Yes, yes, Toby gave Boatman his name. Yes, yes- no more underworld for Echo, yes, yes...But what is all this? Goblins trying to stop little mortal from getting to the castle. Yes, yes mortal can't get to the castle."

He scratched his neck with his skinny hand, never looking away from Toby's eyes.

"Never mind that, Echo. I've got an idea." Echo looked deeper into Toby's eyes, and took a deep breath. "You..." he said, agape, taking two loping steps back.

"What?" asked Toby quizzically., but held up one hand. He heard another band of goblins approached, and grabbed Boatman by the arm and tugged him against the wall.

"I said I have an idea. But I need your help."

Jareth was pulled back by the goblins, fighting though he was. He realised that the Castle Guards had arrived. He paled, as memories flashed back, and he knew that he couldn't let the Castle Guards get anywhere near Sarah or Toby. He just couldn't.

The first of the palace guard appeared.

It was about head height to Jareth, his most powerful creation. Usually at all times, he kept them locked up inside the castle, keeping them under control with his magic. He knew that there were fifteen of them. This was only one.

It had a massive head that far looked too large for its body.

The head was pushed back into a snout, a slobbering bulldog snout. It snarled, its rusty coloured fur the exact same texture as a wire brush, with crude metal headgear. Its body seemed a mix of crocodile and gorilla, with two long stumpy arms and two short legs, but its back was scaly and bulbous, and impenetrable.

It moved with speed, its nose to the ground, sniffing out Jareth.

One Jareth could have handled- but it was followed by four others. Then another three, then another two, and four more. Jareth watched, frozen as the final guard emerged.

They sniffed the ground. Jareth wrestled with his pride, almost losing. But he knew that if he wanted to help Sarah and Toby, he needed to run. Most of him was crying out not to, but he did. He ran.

* * *

**A**nd that's the end of that chapter. So thanks for reading, I'f got a nice (a little fluffy) chapter coming up, wiht some answer to some questions- Why is Toby different? What's his Idea? Is Jareth Gay? (no, not that one! lol) Anyways, a lettuce leaf to anyone that reviews! No? ok, a piece of mudcake. Lol, thanks for reading guys, 

Thanks,

Stylus.


	10. Chapter 10

**T**wo words. Power Surge. GAAAAHHHH! I had quite a nice chappie all rady to go...and then it was gone. And no amount of pleading would bring it back. Still, I've learnt my lesson. Save. The. Document.

**S**o I will have to postpone the explanation of Toby's changes, until next chapter. And my appologies for this choppy chapter, that doesdn't make much sense. Next chapter is a more fluffy, interesting one. promise. Oh, and a disclaimer- I don't own the Labyrinth. Man, I wish I did...into dreamworld

* * *

Sarah stopped again as another party of goblins clattered by, they chattered so loudly she could hear them easily. They dragged yet another of the strange cannon-guns, that used some of the goblins themselves as ammunition...Sarah watched until they were gone, and looked around.

It was obvious she would get no where on the ground. The streets were thick with goblins, guns and chaos. She grabbed the gutter-line of a rooftop- she could reach it if she stretched high- and put her foot against a small bench that leaned against the wall. She pulled her self upwards, scrabbling in a most unladylike pose to gain a good grip on the slippery slate tiles. She straightened up, brushing her tunic, and looked around. Few goblins were on the roof, and all of them facing the large gates at the entrance. If she moved quietly, she would avoid detection...hopefully.

And hopefully the others were ok. She began moving across the rooftop, towards the castle. She reached the first gap and jumped it. _There, _she thought. _Easy._

She crossed the next rooftop, a steeper one with a chimney. And the next. She was going well, all things considered, until she heard a heavy _kathump kathump._

Before she could turn around, something strange hurtled into her, sending her sprawling on the ground...then darkness.

* * *

She stepped off the bridge, her feet crunching in the gravel. Everything was damp around this time of night, damp and cold. She couldn't see the lights of the houses yet, but she knew they were close.

Following her, though she didn't know it, were three people.

Like shadows they followed Sarah.

She realised too late, she realised someone was behind her too late. When she did hear the crunch of the gravel they had almost reached her.

* * *

Jareth ran through the nearest alleyway, followed closely by the guards.

The Guards made a strange barking noise, that echoed strangely- it sounded like there were hundreds of them, but as Jareth looked back, he realised ten had left the pack. The ten peeled off, following a new scent, still barking.

Jareth really wasn't sure whether he should be happy about this. Where was Toby? And, he thought with a stab of panic, Sarah?

The five Guards were closing in, he knew. He ran through a door, hardly spending time in ducking, and in a fluid movement turned and locked it, turning again. He ran up the small set of stairs, ducking again quickly. Nothing could stop him when he wanted to find Sarah.

The stairs ended up on a small veranda; from there he could see that the Guards had completely surrounded the house.

He was trapped.

Turning around, the breeze tugged at his hair and jacket, sending his scent down to the guards. They howled. He flicked out a crystal, an idea forming in his head. He tossed it down, into the street.

Where it fell, instead of bouncing, an immaculate Jareth formed. The Guards looked at it uncertainly, sniffing at it. The Copy-Jareth ran, but only three of the guards followed it. The use of magic had hurt him, he felt his hands shuddering, but his face lacked any sign of emotion. The rooftops were close enough, if he could just...

_Thump._

Behind him. He had forgotten. He had forgotten the most obvious thing. The guards were the best climbers in the Castle. They had long loping arms, with sharp retractable claws. Another landed behind him, and Jareth turned, staring into the eyes of the first guard dog. The third scrabbled up behind it, landing with a third thump on the veranda.

Jareth turned and leaped the gap, running again for his life. Well, he was running, until he hit something with a heavy thump, tripping with it, and landing on top of whatever it was.

He realised.

"Damn." He muttered. It was Sarah.

And she was knocked cold.

He sat her up, knowing the Guards were only seconds behind.

"Sarah!' he said desperately, shaking her. He looked up again, to see three Guards around him. They were at head height, one on the railing of the roof, beside him. One about to the leap the gap from the roof behind him, the other in front of him, staring.

Jareth stood behind Sarah, and grabbed her under the arms, dragging her back into the shadows. Making no sudden movements he walked forwards, and spoke to them, unsure of whether they knew how to speak.

"Guards. I am Jareth Night-Owl, lord of this realm. I made you. I own you. And now you must listen to me. Take me if you wish, but do not touch the girl." He repeated the last sentence slowly and clearly, wondering if they understood.

Apparently not, for one of the Guards leaped forwards at Sarah. Jareth leapt in front of her, flicking a crystal ball at the Guard. It erupted into light, similar to Toby's light, but much feebler. It surprised the guard, who back off slightly, snarling. Another tentatively stepped forwards, its nose twitching.

At this moment Sarah woke up. She grimaced and rubbed her head, her vision was blurry. What had happened? She ran through what she knew, almost like she was reading it.

She was in the Labyrinth, In the Goblin City.

As her vision cleared she realised she knew more.

She was crumpled on the ground.

Someone's ankles were directly in front of her.

Beyond that were some massive strange creatures.

The ankles were connected, she realised with slight relief, to Jareth.

Sarah moaned slightly, and tried to stand.

"Where am..." she was cut off, as Jareth held up one hand behind him, not even turning. She kept her mouth shut, but she got to her feet. Jareth was in front of her, tensed and ready.

The strange beasts...they had been following him...it was all blurry. She held her throbbing head, not realising the danger she was in. Another darted forwards, before Sarah could see or scream, and tried to bite her arm. Had it not been fended off by Jareth, who sent another ball of light.

"Sarah...are...you...all...right?" he almost whispered.

"Where is Toby?' she hissed. A distant crash could be heard.

She turned, as the Guards turned with her, sniffing the wind. Then, without a glance to either Sarah or Jareth, they ran off, loping across rooftops and along streets, towards where the sound came from.

"I leave you alone two minutes inside the Labyrinth and look what you do," she said, angry and embarrassed at being knocked out.

"What were they?"

"Guards" said Jareth, thin lipped.

"Where is Toby? I hope he's alright."

The crash was heard again, closer.

"Ummm...there he is." Said Jareth, pointing with one gloved finger.

"Oh my GOD!' screamed Sarah, when she caught sight of Toby.

Jareth felt strangely like laughing.

"I'm sure he's alright Sarah."

"How can you say that? LOOK AT HIM!"

Toby was standing, next to the Boatman, on the head of a creature. Many times taller than the houses, with a gaping mouth that seemed layered with teeth, finned and scaly, with bulbous eyes that were blinded in the light. It was writhing in the sunlight, but the Boatman seemed to be talking to it, calming it.

It was Maercort.

And Toby stood on the wide flat head, holding on to two sashes of red cloth that tied to two spines on the beast's nostrils.

Sarah subconsciously searched for Jareth's hand and held it, tight enough for Jareth to wince.

"I need to get him down. Right Now."

"Sarah, look at it logically."

It seemed like the last thing Sarah wanted to do, but she stayed quiet, and kept a worried eye on Toby. He seemed so tiny on Maercort's head, a speck of blue and brown. He was only five...What five year old would do that?

Sarah frowned, but Jareth spoke quickly.

"Sarah, Maercort is keeping the entire town occupied. And the Guards won't attack us. They were going to kill us, Sarah. We are so close to the castle, we just need to get to the Castle and everything will be alright. I swear that if Toby is harmed, I will pay."

Sarah followed Jareth, turning each time there was a crash, as another house was turned into rubble.

They walked quickly through the final battlements, and up to the door of the Castle.

"At last" said Sarah.

And there it was. The castle.

It wasn't the arrival either of them had expected, with a gargantuan monster rampaging through the city, with Toby astride it, along with a strange creature, and Sarah in her dishevelled, torn clothing, a myriad of sounds pounding her tired ears.

But something, something was out of place.

It clicked.

As Jareth's hand quietly touched the oaken doors, Sarah took the back of his coat, turned him round and slammed him against the door.

He saw her eyes clouded with anger, her snarling teeth...he froze, looking at her. She had grown so much since she had come to the Labyrinth, for the first time. She was almost eye level with him, and now she pinned him against the wall with ease.

"How dare you..." she hissed.

"Sarah...?"

* * *

**W**ell, that's it for now, my friends. I hope you enjoyed (I didn't...) and I promise next chapter will be better. Oh, and even if you didn't like it- tell me. Please review.

Thanks,

Stylus.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, a cute chappie here, I decided to add in some fluff- both for Sarah, and Toby. I hope you enjoy this one, and I left another helpful little cliffhanger (which I think was better than the last one, but I'm just a random called Stylus.)

Disclaimer- Ok, ok, I don't own the Labyrinth. Don't sue- the best you could get is about seventy cents. Yay.

* * *

She slammed him again, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

"Toby." She said.

"What? Listen, Sarah, I haven't the faintest idea. What of toby?"

"Do you know what has happened to Toby?"

"No. And I can't lie to you, Sarah. It is impossible for me. Maybe I will remember, just let me into the Castle. Then we can work everything out."

"No, I want an explanation now."

"Firstly, I do not know what you are talking about- If I do, I cannot remember. Secondly look at me, Sarah. I am dying. See? I bleed. I, under almost any circumstances have no mortal functions- but look. I am turning mortal, Sarah. I am dying."

Sarah stepped back, her face twisting into one of slight worry. At Jareth's neck there was a small scratch. It bled a strange pearly white liquid Sarah assumed was blood. She realised there was a larger scratch- a deeper cut, that was bleeding freely. Had the Guards hurt him?

Jareth turned again, straightening his shirt, and put his gloved hand on the door. He pushed. It opened easily enough. The door itself was perfectly balanced, Toby could have opened it. But it knew who was walking through it. The castle was dark inside, and light streamed past him.

He lifted his foot, his booted heel finally...after all this, all the trouble...landed on the cobble stone floor.

Toby gripped the two rein-like sashes so hard his knuckles were white. He held on as though it was a dream, as though he could not be hurt in the Labyrinth. Beside the Boatman he stood on a strange massive creature, that was writhing in the sunlight, howling- and destroying half the city, it seemed, and almost laughed. He could barely close his hand around the two sashes.

Maercort itself was howling- a strange keening roar, as it lashed about in the harsh sunlight, its eyes blinking blindly.

Desperately it tired to rise, but its two fin-like hands were made to swim, his gills made only to breathe water. It gulped desperately at the air; its twitching movements became gradually slower. Toby saw that Maercort had caused devastation. For as long as Maercort's spiny tail could extend all was rubble, and with each lung that Maercort took, another line of goblins was sent flying, another turret fell- there seemed to be some fires going, the smoke was rising in strange spirals. Three teams of Goblins hauled buckets of water.

He stepped inside the castle. Sarah followed.

And Jareth, in front of her, faded into nothing. The entry hall was long, lit with strange glowing torches. The marble floor gave it a ball-room like feel, with a deep red carpet running the length. Columns made up the sides, with strange Arabic-like arches leading into the dizzying cavernous roof. It was an impressive entrance, but Sarah was preoccupied with losing Jareth, and the fact the Toby was astride a rampaging beast in the middle of the Goblin City.

She pulled a stray wisp of hair out of her eyes, and ran to the end of the hall, which led to a wide staircase.

Jareth appeared far behind her, back at the door. He chuckled, and she turned to face him. Or what she could see of him. She could see his eyes. Strands of light turned, like ribbons of magic, and rose from the ground, swooping and turning, plaiting and weaving to form his face.

Sarah watched, transfixed, as the light brushed across his eyelids, formed his smiling lips, curved and danced around his cheek. It leapt upwards from his slightly lowered forehead, into sweeping strands of hair, swooping low to the ground, forming his large overcoat. It knitted across his chest, interweaving and falling down, from his legs to his heeled boots. Sarah couldn't tear her eyes off Jareth, as he formed out of light.

He smiled, as the light faded. He sank back to the ground, a hand on his hip. Sarah raised her face to gaze into his eyes.

She realised what was so different about him.

Jareth now had his power. It was subtle, but Sarah could see it was plainly as if he had spoken it. He was in charge now. His stance, cat like and arched, his hand confidently on his hips, his lips curved in a slightly smug smile.

He lifted one hand, lightly, as though waving off a small fly. The doors next to him slammed shut.

Sarah turned, breaking her eye contact with Jareth, up the stairs. Jareth disappeared from the door, reappearing next to Sarah, as she paused at the top of the staircase.

She turned to see him, and backed away. She came against a wall, and moved to the side. Finding a window, she looked outside. Toby was outside, still atop Maercort, but everything seemed frozen. Maercort was not moving...nothing was moving, Sarah realised. The birds had frozen in the air. The smoke was frozen, mid instant as it spiralled upwards.

She backed away again.

She realised that again he had moved, and was next to her. She didn't bother trying to run- she knew him too well.

She felt the cold stone wall behind her, and leant against it, sinking to her knees.

He stood beside her, a smug smile playing across his lips.

_Has he stopped time? _Sarah wondered desperately.

"Yes" he said, looking ahead.

"You can read my thoughts?" she said, mentally panicking.

"Sometimes."

"Get out."

"Very well."

For a moment there was a tense silence.

"Is everything still stopped?" Sarah asked finally.

"Yes." Said Jareth, monosyllabic.

"Listen Jareth, I know what's happening to Toby."

"Oh yes, I remember."

Sarah frowned and leaned her head back against the wall.

She felt so bad, so tired- almost sick. The memory of what she had done always hurt, no matter how hard she ignored it. It was like a constant wound, a deep gash across...her heart, she supposed. It hurt most there.

Without warning she pushed her self up, and away from the wall, using the momentum to lift her feet, and she ran across, down the corridor. Jareth remained where he was, but clenched his hand.

Outside, through there was no movement from anything, a rain drop pattered across the roof. Frozen in midair, or as they crashed to the ground, or as they launched their spears at a motionless Maercort, there was no movement. Except the raindrop. Which was followed by another. And a few more, then a torrent.

Rain splashed down on the motionless city, dripping slowly off the rims of helmets, running across blank eyes.

Sarah ran down the corridor, her heart in her mouth. She realised that she was scared of Jareth.

She saw him again, silhouetted in a high window, and she knew dully it was raining.

She turned another corner, but stopped as she realised he was standing just in front of her.

"Yes, Toby...Interesting, isn't it, Sarah? Of course, I have no choice. But his fate will be better than it was when you wished him away."

Sarah backed away, looking into his hurt eyes.

"Do you understand, Sarah? Instead of a goblin...But think of it, Sarah. Every breath of air, mouthful of food- every time he opened his eyes, he became part of the Labyrinth. Don't you think he is advanced for a five year old? I was surprised he was even able to walk that far. But so far he has saved us a number of times. Maybe that is why he isn't turning into a goblin. But you know it, Sarah. You know he is turning into a fae...into me. He seems wise, for a five year old, does he not? Wise, brave, strong."

Sarah ran again, down another hallway, into a strange cavernous room. There were several goblins around, all frozen. One seemed to be chasing after a chicken. The other appeared to be jumping up and down on a strange cloth-draped throne. She looked around at the frozen goblin, but whipped around when she heard his voice again. He was sprawled across his throne, his feet up, leaning back, his face on one hand- looking at her.

"And then there's you. I see a lot, Sarah. I see the pain. I see it held up inside you, I see it as though you were not there- just the pain. But you need to let go, Sarah. I know you fear me, but I can help you. I would do anything for you."

"Anything and then some! You're stealing Toby again, as I speak. "

Jareth inclined his head politely and continued.

"Sarah, I can see everything. I can see you- I can see what you are thinking, what you are feeling. I can see everything."

"The future?" questioned her chin high, her face determined and defiant.

"Would you like to see, Sarah?"

Without warning he stood from the chair, turning as he did so- his jacket turned out behind his, whirling around him- and he was gone. Sarah herd a slight whistling of wind and he was in front of her.

"Do you wish to see? Yes, I get glimpses. Nothing is definite, but I can show you some."

Sarah took a deep breath, but shook her head.

"Toby's future then?" queried Jareth, who had been expecting it. Sara was curious. She nodded reluctantly.

And then the world around her turned black, she felt like she was being thrown about violently, but only for an instant. Before she could breath she was in another place, floating, it seemed.

* * *

Faint sunlight fell through the windows, onto rows of school desks. Paper scrunched briefly, and then all was silent again. Sarah realised that underneath hr was Toby. He was at school. A portly, almost elderly man was sitting at the front of the class, demonstrating something with a laser pointer- against a white board.

It was maths.

She could see Toby beneath her, a young boy of fourteen. Blond, with greenish-blue eyes He was wearing an orange and dark blue undershirt under the white-and-blue uniform. He was good looking- but not quite handsome. Freckled slightly, with a slight snub nose. Something younger, innocent...he had his face leaning heavily on the heel of his hand, he was staring out the window.

A plain-ish girl next to him tapped him on the back of his other hand, which was lying on the desk. She showed him something on a piece of lined paper, and he chuckled. He reached across the small gap and wrote something in the corner. Sarah couldn't see the paper, but she craned her neck.

She wrote something back, and he looked up, from the paper at her. For a moment there was stillness...then he grinned. She grinned too, and Sarah could see the paper.

It was a scribbling page, up the top seemed to be a caricature of the teacher in front of them- who was now demonstrating a quadratic feature.

She saw below it a picture of Toby, as he had been sitting previously. It was, Sarah realised, an excellent portrait. It was in blue biro, and against the lines of the paper, but it looked exactly like Toby, almost haloed in sunlight. Above it she had written,

"Like it, Tobes?"

"Yeah, it's cute" but below it, in slightly smaller writing, he had added,

"Like you."

It wasn't exactly poetry, but Sarah could see the heavy blush on both of them.

The bell chimed through the suspended speakers, and the students hurriedly packed their things. As each student passed out they quickly ran their thumb along the doorframe- a strange blue light winked as they passed. Toby slid his spiral backed book off the desk and into his bag, grabbing the pen and shoving it in his front pocket. The girl did the same, pulling back her short hair as she did so.

"Really?" she said to Toby shyly.

"Yeah, sure." He said, a lopsided smile dominating his face. He turned back to see if he had forgotten anything. Sarah almost screamed as she saw his eyes. They were strange, and mismatched. He still was Toby- immature, and warm- and his eyes, somehow, fitted him. They looked like him. But they looked like Jareth...

* * *

Blackness again, as Sarah felt like she was spinning fast, turning and falling- but only for an instant. She returned to the throne room.

She fell to her knees; her eyes clenched shut, trying to figure it out. It was in the future...Toby would be alright without her, and Jareth must have sent him back...but his eyes...She opened her eyes, to see Jareth in front of her. A tear dropped off her cheek, and to the ground. It left streaks in the grime of the Labyrinth, and as her eyes filled with more she bit her lip, trying to stop the sob she knew was coming.

Jareth was barely an inch from her face; she could feel the faint warm breath, see his eyes.

"You know, Sarah- I have power over everything in this Labyrinth. To me, nothing is impossible. I could destroy Toby, with the flick of a finger. I could move the stars...turn the world upside down" he said, speeding up, never looking away from her eyes.

"I could change the world, I could do anything...I could have anything...Except you, Sarah. I love you, Sarah. Fear and Love- they are all the same. " He reached out one gloved hand, his eyes still level with Sarah, and extended it towards her. She didn't shrink from it, as the extended fingers were so close, they were almost touching her forehead. He lowered his face, his forehead now close to hers, the eye contact broken.

"I can do anything, Sarah...except touch you. In any way. You are dead to the world, Sarah. Let me give you life. You cannot forgive me, Sarah. I know that. But I understand you, and you are not alone. Sarah, I am begging you. I can't live without you. "

Sarah let the sob fall, leaning forwards into him, letting her head lean against him.

"Jareth...I killed him..."

* * *

Wow. Ok, guys- find out more- the hidden memory next time! Thanks for reading, everyone's been great. Please review, I know it's not an action filled chapter but even if u don't like it, let me know.

Thanks,

Stylus.


	12. Chapter 12

**O**k, the next chapter. Stylus' apologies for the lateness of this update- firstly I was on camp (I won two awards! Coolest T-Shirt (lol, I thought the popular people would win- not my freaky shirts) and most proffessional talent night skit, along with my friend, who was co-starring. Enough of camp ((It was a stargazing camp- awsome. i'm not into astronomy, but I went along with my friend. It was awsome).

**T**his chapter is second lasat, so enjoy it while you can- a fairly intense one at that. Disclaimer- Nope. Don't have any Labyrinth's in my pocket- talk to J. Henson etc.

* * *

"Sarah..." He said, looking into her eyes. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He curled his hand, and in it- in a strange muted flash, appeared a snake. Sarah straightened up and pulled back, trying to pretend nothing had happened. He stroked the snake lightly with the other hand, though remaining as close to Sarah.

"You don't know that."

Sarah sobbed again, but gritted her teeth, trying to rein in her emotion.

"Why do you do that Sarah?" He asked quietly, the snake's head moving steadily up his arm. Sarah kept one frightened eye on it and shrugged.

"You don't know, Sarah." Said Jareth calmly.

* * *

She realised some shadows were following, but at first she didn't worry. It was a public park, much used. She walked through it often- though not recently at night.

But as they followed, closing the gap, her heart began beating at twice the normal rate.

She didn't know who they were, but she increased her stopped. As she panicked she realised they were speeding up. Her nerve broke, and she fell into a half jog- looking behind her as she did so, half feeling stupid.

Three figures were eerily silhouetted in the pale moonlight- she turned and sprinted. They were faster; she could hear their heavy footfalls closing in. She couldn't see properly, her mind was clouding with fear. Each breath she took tasted harsh and metallic. She felt a heavy hand that clamped down on the back of her neck. It hurt, but she ducked under, twisting out of the grip. She tried to move away, but was blocked by another.

Panic, Panic- it rose up inside her, burning her heart.

"Whass' the hurry?" asked one, his voice slurred. He grabbed her hard, another hand over her mouth.

"You're a pretty little girl. Shhh, now. Hey pretty?"

The one on the left pulled out a broad, serrated knife. Sarah's eyes widened and the one holding the knife held one finger up to his mouth, with a calm, cold smile. Sarah's stomach dropped through the floor, as she felt her blood turn cold.

Who were they? Sarah remembered seeing them at the party; they must have seen her go. She bit hard on the hand that was holding her mouth. He withdrew his hand, swearing, and hit her hard across the top of her face- hitting the temple. Coloured spots blurred her vision.

She half fell, but felt his grip tighten on her neck, yanking her upright again. She gritted her teeth, as she struggled in his arms. She felt such revulsion, like throwing up...and she felt so vulnerable- she felt powerless.

_No-one can help me_

She thought slowly, her jaw clenching, trying to hold back tears.

_Jareth...if you are there, if you can exist for me- if you are not dead, please help me. Please..._

She clenched her hands...he was not coming...

Her entire soul- her mind, her feelings- everything she had needed Jareth- sending out strange shockwaves that no-one would ever feel. She needed him, craved him- she would do anything to find him. Blood dripped twice from her mouth as she half smiled, her inner world collapsing. Jareth was her world- but he had killed her.

The guy in front of her slapped her again, and as Sarah fell back, she bit his arm again, drawing blood. He withdrew again, and as he did, she reached out clumsily and got hold of the knife.

He wasn't expecting her, and it slipped- then her senses seemed to speed up. Everything was so fast, she had no idea what was happening. Her grip on the knife's handle was slippery, but two of them backed away- the drunken one merely laughed. He lurched forwards- onto the knife she was holding. In the dark she wasn't sure what happened, but she truned and ran, and didn't look back.

As she ran, she realised he hadn't fallen. She had red mist racing through her vision- her skin felt hot, and clod- she felt so sick, so dirty. She had killed him.

* * *

Jareth read the memories in her eyes, saw the images flash through her head. Sarah shivered.

"Get Toby here, now. Right now." She said quietly, wiping all emotion from her face.

"He needs to get home, so do I. You have to change him back. Then we'll go home." She turned away from him, biting her lip hard.

Jareth was silent. He pulled the snake gently off, and put it on the ground. It slid across the floor, lithe and quick, past Sarah, who jumped back, and dissolved into thin air, fiery sparks in its wake.

He reappeared in front of her within a second.

"Sarah, while you are in my domain," he said, softly and dangerously, "you will follow my command. I, out of simple generosity will help you- but if you ever turn your back on me again, you will pay. Do not defy me, Sarah."

Sarah stepped aside and continued walking.

Time began again- between instant and instant the sky had changed from a dusky orange to a whirling torrent of cloud, bucketing down water in a steady downpour. Toby shook his head, as movement began again. He looked back over his shoulder, at the Castle.

It was glowing a strange white, and Toby realised with a jolt he was standing on the cobblestone ground. Maercort had disappeared, to the under realm again- Toby assumed. Around him there was a strange feel in the air- like electricity, and Toby's hair was standing on end.

The buildings somehow were repairing themselves, as the chunks of stone Maercort had ripped out flew back, and joined back into the wall. Goblins picked themselves up, and dragged each other to their feet, or hooves, or whatever they happened to have.

Toby turned in amazement as the city repaired itself, and the Goblins apparently forgot their quarrel. The boatman crept behind Toby, whispering as he did so-

"Aaah, yes, yes little one. Jareth has returned, oh yes he has...yes, yes-now little one is in danger, yes yes- be careful little one. But I am blood-bound to Jareth, I must go little one. Yes, yes- boatman has helped, and price be paid. Yes, yes I will see you soon. But you're not a little one any more. Farewell, Fae-child."

Toby turned to see Echo creep into the shadows. Toby's mind was whirling- so much had happened so quickly. And it was still raining, and fat drops splashed onto Toby's blonde-brown hair, rolling down his eyebrow, and falling off his still slightly chubby cheeks.

_Fae-child?_

It splashed into a puddle at his feet, which he crouched down to look into. The Goblins were forming a long pilgrimage-like line, slowly moving towards the still glowing castle. Loud whispers moved down the line in waves.

"Jareth's back ! The Night-Owl Lord has returned! Yes! Jareth's back! "and so forth. But Toby spared no time on the Goblins, he stared into the puddle.

Occasionally a drop would fall into the puddle, rippling his face. He realised how young he actually was. A rounded, five year old's face stared back, until he looked into his own eyes.

Staring back, out of the rippling puddle, was a pair of different eyes. And, Toby realised, they were his own. One green, one blue-grey, with mismatched pupils. They sparked occasionally, and Toby felt like they were deeper than the ocean.

As Toby looked past his face, he jumped slightly. Behind him, in the sky, someone was looking over his shoulder.

He didn't look behind his shoulder, but into the water. Jareth's head and shoulders were behind him, transparent, looking into his eyes.

Toby looked deep into Jareth's eyes, and Jareth looked into Toby's.

Toby saw Jareth- saw into Jareth, like he had never seen.

Jareth loved his sister. More than anything, more than life itself. He had done everything for her- and now both of them were in pain. Jareth had his powers back, but that had only worked against him. Jareth was irrational in his anger, and now wanted Toby.

But Toby pitied Jareth, more than anything- he could see that Jareth would never do anything but love Sarah, his sister- and his friend. Then Toby saw in Jareth's eyes what had happened to Sarah.

Toby clenched his fists as Jareth looked deeper into him.

Then Jareth disappeared, and Toby- unused to using so much of his energy, fell forwards, his hands falling forwards into the puddle, breaking his own eyes contact. His hands felt the bottom of the puddle- it was shallow, with a thin, fine mud at the bottom.

Two feet above the ground Jareth appeared, his heeled boots stepping out of mid air, and remaining an inch above the ground. Toby looked up, at Jareth.

His arms were folded smugly, but his face remained infuriatingly impassive.

Toby looked back into his own strange eyes.

"Toby," said Jareth, making no attempt to beat about the bush.

But Toby knew what he was talking about- and what he wanted. And, half grovelling in the dirt, he felt like he had no strength to argue. He nodded quietly.

"She came home, after a party. She wasn't that late, but Karen was upset at her. She walked home- that's all I knew. But she ran up to the house, and ignored Karen. And she dragged me into her room, and locked the door. I was kinda scared...but she...cried all night. She was badly hurt, Jareth. Not just what I saw, too. But I couldn't tell Karen. And she wouldn't. Look after her, Jareth."

Jareth looked up sharply. Though his boots didn't touch the floor, the rain had no trouble hitting him, as it did Toby.

It ran in rivulets down his face, looking almost like tears, if his face wasn't so impassive. His face was impassive- his eyes were not.

Jareth unfolded his arms; as though Toby was abut to attack him.

"What?" he asked, his eyes flashing.

"Stop it, Jareth. Take me to her."

Jareth inclined his head slightly, but clenched his fists.

Then, for the shortest amount of time possible, Toby felt as though he was falling, turning- being hurled to the side, being spun, but only for a moment.

Then his senses returned.

He knew this place, he knew it.

Dim recollections- not of images or sounds as such, but feelings. It was here that he remembered Jareth's voice.

But his thoughts were scattered as Sarah swooped down on him, picking him up, and whirling him round. She pulled him away from Jareth, letting him down, and kneeling so that she was head height.

"Toby! Are you alright? You were on top of that massive thing! Please tell me you're not hurt, please" she said, bordering on hysterics as she turned him round, hugging him before he had time to say a word.

When finally she had ascertained that he was alright, she stood up, and turned back to see Jareth again sprawled across his throne, his lower jaw cupped him his hand as he watched them.

"And now, Sarah and Toby, I am strong enough to return you to where you came from." He said, raising himself off his chair, and facing them- a crystal in his hand.

It was the final test. The final decision.

* * *

**W**ell, next chapter is last (well, not relaly. I intend to do an epilogue- then maybe later a sequel. So no, not the end. but the end. confused) Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed- please review, or I'll never be bothered to write the conclusion.

Thanks,

Stylus.


	13. Chapter 13

**W**ell, the final chapter. Yes, there is an epilogue, but I won't do that til I've finished stidying that dam,n science...mutters

**I** hope you enjoy, it's not action packed or very emotional, but i needed to find an ending. Well, I've warmed to this originallly awkward storyline, and settled down a little. I've got a cute little epilogue worked out,and it's very, very fluffy (underneath the strange tomboy exterior there is a dumb little romantic) so if yo don't like fluff stuff, then don't bother reading.

**E**njoy.

* * *

"Wait a minute." Said Sarah quickly

"Oh, I'm generous. Take thirty. Then I will be back. But remember, I can be cruel."

He disappeared from his throne.

Sarah ran to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Toby crossed his arms in a strangely Jareth like way and nodded.

"Magically reinforced- He's cranky."

"Listen, Toby."

But Toby held up a hand, almost arrogantly. Sarah looked carefully at him, biting her lip at his eyes- they were so strange...He had a completely different stance- no five year old would stand like that. Gone was the slight pout and the ready grin, gone was the impatience and the incomprehension- in Toby's place stood a Fae-child. He stood, his shoulders square. His fist clenched- his hand upwards, halting Sarah's flow of words. Sarah felt a strange urge to stop, to obey- but in the end her stubborn mindedness won through.

"Stop it Toby! Stop it!" she said, half shouting. But Toby simply put on a smug smile, mirroring Jareth.

"STOP IT!" she screamed, turning away, and screaming at the door.

"JARETH! THAT'S ENOUGH. I DON"T WANT TO RUN. I DON'T WANT TO HIDE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH, LET ME OUT- STOP TAKING TOBY, AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

She turned back to Toby and shook his shoulders.

"Just stop it Toby, let it all go. You don't want the magic, I know Jareth won't take it away. Please, Toby..."

Toby shook in her hands, his lips pursed in the same set of determination.

He frowned slightly.

"Sarah, Jareth intends to send us back to our world- and we should go as quickly as possible. You cannot be..." Toby's young brow creased, and he spat out the next word with hate, "contaminated by the Labyrinth. But I can. And I feel like I want to crawl out of my head, I want to get everything out of my head. Sarah, I want to change back, and I want to go home. But while I understand, and while I have the knowledge I will say this."

_He talk so differently_ thought Sarah. _Like an adult- Or like Jareth._

"You should stay, Sarah. You should stay and be safe. You have been hurt in the mortal realm, and only Jareth can fully understand your pain. Do not be mistaken, Sarah- though you think otherwise, he is on your side, and you are not alone. I need to go back- I am not like you- I am affected by the Labyrinth. I must change back and return- you must stay."

Sarah sat backwards, leaning on her feet.

"What?"

"You heard my words- heed them."

"You use long words now, Toby. I think you do need to be changed back. I don't know Toby, I can't leave you. I can't leave you alone in the mortal world- You need me."

"I am growing older, Sarah. I don't need you now as much as I used to. Though I speak differently, feel differently- I am still Toby, and I know what I feel. Jareth needs you, Sarah. Without you he will die. Not physically, but he will die and by your hand."

_He killed me _thought Sarah, but took Toby's hand.

"You really are growing up." She said, grabbing his other hand, and holding them in front of her.

"Stay, Sarah. Just stay- and you will be safe. The mortal realm is not right for you. This is the only place you will feel safe- within the Labyrinth."

Something within Sarah crystallized. Something changed- and she knew. She realised.

Jareth strode outside the door, half fuming, half sad, half happy and half worried. That was a lot of halves to fit in one mind- luckily he considered his own mind sufficient.

He walked slowly down the staircase and stopped. On a whim, he sat down. Never having sat down by choice on anything less than a throne, it seemed strange. But he sat, on the bottom left hand side of the lowest stair, his head on one hand. In front of him a clock appeared.

Only seven minutes?

He impetuously looked up, about to change time- as he always had done. But he halted, his calm face expressing nothing of the emotion within.

He was sitting, one hand extended towards the clock, one hand supporting his chin when three, small, furry, wriggly, annoying, spiky, itchy, fast, stupid things collided with his side. They were too small to knock him over, but he turned, quickly, and tried to pull the creatures off him, his expression changing instantly into one of disgust.

He took one off, as the other two scampered up his arm and around his back. He hurled the one in his hand across; at a right angle to the staircase- it hit the wall and almost bounced back. He took another by what he realised was an orange, striped tail, and hurled it in the same direction. The last one jumped off his back and ran down his leg, its claws digging into the material.

He caught it, and had it in his hand to throw, when two blue-grey balls of fur hopped in, bouncing to his head height. He kept hold of the little thing by its neck, though it struggled and chirped nonsense.

The two fluffballs were followed by two platoons of mounted guards, and a long lizard with far too many legs, followed by three Woodgoblins, one dancing Fiery, and as the goblins poured in he backed up the stairs, smiling slightly.

He lengthened the middle stair with one imperious sweep of his hand, until it became a wide platform half way up the stairs, with another quick flick of his fingers a low-backed turquoise and ochre throne appeared, and he sank regally back into it.

Still more goblins entered, flying, crawling and jumping through the door. They climbed up the walls; they stood on each other's shoulders- but still more waited outside. But only so mayn goblins can fit into a room, and after a little while they settled into some sort of order, and quietened down.

Jareth looked at the strange little goblin he held by the neck. It seemed all teeth and tail. A tall goblin separated from the crowd, loping over to beside the throne, where it stood to attention, another on the other side. Jareth rolled his eyes. It was Echo.

_Damn _thought Jareth, and handed the struggling goblin to Echo.

He stood up, and laughed. The goblins, unsure of what to do, were silent.

"Well?" he said, exasperated, "Be happy I'm back!"

And they were. An almost solid wall of sound reached him as they cheered and howled as one. Banners swung forth, flowers flew forth (literally, at least the ones with strange butterfly wings) and cheer rang out. But Jareth was distracted, he smiled slightly, but his eyes remained on the clock, which now hung above the doors at the opposite end of the room. It was going to be a long half hour.

Sarah hugged Toby for a long time, more to hide her tears.

She finally kneeled back and half smiled.

They talked for a long time, it seemed. She hoped he would remember. Eventually she leant back and took a deep breath.

"Jareth" she whispered, knowing he was listening to every word. "Stop eaves-dropping and come back."

On his throne Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Get back to your posts, now! Stay away from the throne room. Those with pressing business, wait here."

And he disappeared.

He reappeared outside the throne room. He bit his lower lip, trying to contain his emotion. He straightened the glove on his left hand, and opened the doors, with such magical force they blew off their hinges, and were thrown across the corridor outside.

He entered the room, and saw Sarah, standing behind Toby.

_He is so like me, he has grown so much. He deserves the name Jareth _

"Turn Toby back. Undo the change the Labyrinth has given him." Said Sarah forcefully.

Jareth inclined his head slightly.

He crossed the room, and knelt down to Toby's head height.

"Toby, this will be the last time you will see either of us for a long time. I will give you ten years, ten years of safety. This is as much as I can give you, but from what I've seen of the future, I can assure you that you will return. Oh, yes Toby. But now, close your eyes." Toby looked round once more at Sarah, who smiled.

Then he closed his eyes. Jareth touched each eyelid with his index finger.

Toby fell suddenly, in a deep sleep. Jareth, who had been ready, caught him. And lowered him gently to the floor.

Sarah anxiously stroked his hair.

"Is he alright?" she asked angrily, and opened his eyes, They were still mismatched, still different.

But Toby was different. Suddenly he hand changed entirely, gone was the similarity with Jareth. Toby simply looked like an exhausted five year old child. Sarah hugged the sleeping form, and stood back, holding back tears.

"Goodbye, Toby." Murmured Jareth.

Toby lay on the floor, unmoving. And then, in a flash, he was gone.

"He is back. But time, in the mortal realm, is still for now. Sarah, do you wish to follow him?"

Sarah looked at him.

Though his voice sounded uncaring, she could see his entire body tensed, as though in pain.

"You know the answer to that, Jareth. But won't some one notice that I'm gone?"

Jareth sat heavily on his throne.

For a moment he was silent, but with a flick of his wrist he produced a crystal.

"Toby will forget the Labyrinth entirely. He will forget everything. He will return, and for a while he will be sad. He will think that you're dead, and everyone will be sad. But he needs to live a life of his own, Sarah."

Sarah unclenched her hands.

"Think I'm dead?" she said. How could she do this to him? But she knew very well that she couldn't return to the mortal realm. She just couldn't.

She nodded slowlv. Then, at the same time they both began to speak- then stopped.

"Sar..."

"Jar.."

Silence hung in the air.

And the city flowered once more.

Toby woke up, his eyes bleary from sleep, but he felt alert, and ready. He realised something was covering the lower part of the face.

Then all sensation returned to him. Something was sticking into the back of his head, underneath the pillow he was resting on.

Everything was white or light blue, with strange lines of steel.

He could hear a hum, a deep whirr.

Tubing ran everywhere, but past the bundle of technical equipment he could see Karen and her boyfriend- soon to be fiancé, Toby remembered with a rush, Kevin.

He was sleeping, but Karen was awake.

They sat in white plastic chairs. Toby tried to move, but found it surprisingly hard. He was under white starched sheets.

The thing over his face was an oxygen mask.

Karen looked like she had been crying. Her mascara clumped together, and formed streaky lines down her face. Her lips trembled, but she forced them shut as Toby moved slightly.

"Toby! Oh, Toby, I'm so glad." She said, rushing to his side, grasping his hand firmly.

He felt like crying, though he didn't know why. He remembered flashes of movement, a screech and a sudden halt, but his mind refused to think about it.

"Toby..." she said, before dissolving into sobs.

He was in a hospital.

He quietly felt under his pillow to see what was distracting him. It was something, that seemed cool and solid...he pulled it out, and Karen took it gently and put it in her handbag. She wasn't smiling, but Toby felt better when she hugged him.

Then some nurses returned, he felt a sharp prick, and his face crumpled as though about to cry, and a misty darkness fell upon him.

Toby found out later what had happened- though he had been too young to comprehend the situation. For two days after he returned home he asked where Sarah was, but stopped when Karen began to cry.

He had been in a crash.

A car crash.

It was a bad one, and Sarah was gone suddenly.

He didn't know where, but strangely he didn't feel as though she was gone forever. But later, as he grew older he realised that she wasn't coming back.

It was hard, at first, and Toby was so sad he thought he would die. But as the house grew quiet from the sounds of quiet sobbing, and he returned to school, every one became strong again.

"What's that mum?" he asked, two months after being released from hospital.

"Oh, I found that under your pillow. I think it was a toy of yours." She said quietly.

Toby nodded, and took it up to his room. He looked at it, and moved ti around- but he didn't feel he had the strength to feel anything. He went downstairs, and left it on his bed.

It was two things, really. One was a necklace.

It was made of blue-and-black patterned feathers, strange and short. Interspersed were ivory beads, decorated with thin strips of colour. It was looped twice around a thin stem of black wood, that was capped on each edge of the handle in brass. The thin stem rose gracefully up into a strange mask. It felt, to the surface, as though it was made of stone, but it was as light as wood. It was a deep purple-red and it covered the eyes. It looked like a strange mixture a fairy-tale goblin, and a Carnivale's mask.

It was a masquerade mask.

* * *

**W**ell, the technical end to this story. It's a relatively short one and I hope to finish with a better epilogue than the above chapter, which seems to me awkward. Well, first a thanks to anyone who has bothered reading the strange ramblings of a 14 year old girl. And thanks to those who have reviewed, and as this is my first fan fic ever, thanks to those who encouraged me and helped me. Thanks to everyone.

Thanks,

Stylus


End file.
